¿Secuestrada?
by GothicCharm
Summary: COMPLETE Epílogo UP! . Sí algo aborrecía más que a los horarios de mi universidad, eran a los taxis. Pero, no pude evitarlo, tuve que tomar uno. ¿Pero, quién es ese hombre tan guapo? ¿A dónde me lleva? SxS. Short-Fic.
1. Nocturno y detestable

**Disclaimer: **_Sakura Card Captor junto con todos sus personajes es propiedad de las de CLAMP. Yo sólo cree una trama diferente con los del animé por diversión y gusto. ¿Comprenden? Gracias. (:_

* * *

**¿Secuestrada?**

_I: Nocturno y detestable._

Suspiré mientras me dejaba caer rendida sobre aquella dura e incómoda silla, dejando que mis brazos cayeran a mis costados; balanceándose lentamente, trazando un trayecto corto. Mis muslos estaban pegados al asiento, así como todo mi cuerpo. Mis pies se movieron levemente, ajustándose a la posición.

Mis ojos vagaron, dilatados de algún que otro sentimiento por toda la sala, marcando un recorrido por esta. Un resoplido —o algo parecido— salió por mis labios entreabiertos, recargados de cansancio.

—Sakura, me preocupas —susurró mi compañera, que se encontraba sentada en el pupitre consecutivo al mío. Tenía las manos apoyadas en su banco, mirándome de manera maternal.

Hice un esfuerzo por que los músculos de mis labios reaccionaran, intentando de formar una sonrisa, las comisuras se elevaron levemente, creando una dulce sonrisa cansada. La mire con cariño, con mis esmeraldas llameando en un conjunto de disculpa y reproche.

—Lo siento mucho, Rika —Logré titubear, y no sin esfuerzo—. No era mi intención preocuparte. Pero no hay motivo de aquello. Me siento perfectamente —Y el intento de sonrisa reapareció en mi rostro.

Me miró con inseguridad, para luego suspirar con resignación. Pestañó unas cuantas veces, intentando, notablemente, de convencerse de que no le estaba mintiendo. Sonrió.

Empezó a juguetear con su corto cabello castaño, mientras sus tibios ojos color miel se paseaban distraídamente por el suelo, en su esfuerzo de no reprocharme el hecho de no haber dormido —que aunque no lo había comentado, resultaba obvio.

—Queda una hora y… saldremos, sólo espera un poco más —Volvió a sonreír sin fijar su mirada en mí—, pero ahora hazme el favor de no quedarte toda la noche estudiando ¿Quieres? —Me reprochó agradando su sonrisa.

Asentí, sonriendo débilmente. Rika siempre me había ayudado, no se merecía que la preocupará.

El profesor Taikaishi, un bajo y regordete hombre, ya tenía sus cincuenta bien cumplidos. Se enfurecía y sabía darte una reprimenda, pero aún así, era muy amable y sabía contestar tus dudas. Cuando entró al salón, sonrió, haciendo que se arrugara la piel de sus mejillas y comenzó a explicar lo que quedaba del día de hoy.

Estaba tan agotada, y poco pudo quedar en mi mente esa clase. Lo único que podía hacer era suspirar e intentar acordarme que debía prestar atención en la clase, y no dormirme.

Cuando el reloj apuntó que ya era la hora de salida (21:45), los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse; el profesor Taikaishi se despidió de los Universitarios con un simple y amable 'Hasta el lunes, ¡Cuídense!' para abandonar la sala con su seco caminar.

Estaba tan abatida. Por un momento creí que ya no podría levantarme, me faltaban las fuerzas. Por eso mismo fui una de las últimas en salir, junto con Rika, quién se había ofrecido a ordenar un poco el pequeño y descuidado salón.

Caminamos por los amplios pasillos; suspiré otra vez, intentando de crear rápidamente una buena excusa para no pasar la noche en la casa de Rika, ya que sabría que era capaz de ponerme un revólver en la cabeza, amenazándome con que sí no dormía, jalaría el gatillo.

Desde que habíamos empezado psicología, yo casi no dormía. Pasaba todas las noches estudiando. Rika siempre me miraba con compasión y reproche. Aunque le irritaba verme tan agotada, sabía que yo era así, perseverante. Y también sabía que cada vez esta materia se ponía más difícil.

Rika era mi amiga desde la secundaria, por eso mismo era que me conocía tan bien. Al llegar a la puerta de la Universidad, me sonrió y volvió a hacer un vano intento de convencerme de ir con ella.

Cuando nos despedimos, ella inició su viaje hacia su casa, al lado contrario del que comencé yo. Resoplé por segunda vez en el día, mi departamento quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros, y ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Apuré mi caminar.

Oscurecería más y más; aquello nunca terminaba de asustarme. Pero no era la primera ni la última vez que haría esta distancia a pie, así que tendría que acostumbrarme.

_Vamos a pensar_, me dije mientras andaba. El día siguiente, sería un hermoso día: jueves. No tendría que concurrir mañana ni el fin de semana a la facultad. Pero como era ya cotidiano, empezaría a estudiar esta noche. Tenía algunas dudas sobre la nueva parte del Ámbito Científico que había explicado hoy, lo que significaba que mañana sacaría una pequeña porción de mis ahorros para instalarme una hora en el Cyber, donde averiguaría con más amplitud y renovaría mis apuntes.

También podía llamar mañana a Naoko, la que más mostraba tener un buen futuro en psicología, para rogarle una explicación sobre Condicionamiento Operante, en la Psicología del aprendizaje, tema cual no parecía irme bien.

Podía, sí es que me sentía lo suficiente sinvergüenza, pedirle alguno de sus maravillosos libros. Y si no me sentía lo suficiente descarada como para pedírselo, me iría a la tarde a la Biblioteca.

Me encontraba sumergida en mis pensamientos, cuando una gota de agua mojo mi mejilla. Extrañada, la sequé con el dedo, para sentir que en mi palma caía otra. Y otra en mi cabello. Y otra, y otra, y otra.

La lluvia a los pocos segundos me tenía casi empapaba, por lo que empecé a correr, con cuidado de no resbalarme, en busca de algún techo, refugio, o lo que fuese.

A los cuantos minutos, me encontraba pegada a un muro, abrazando mi bolso. La lluvia se había vuelto torrencial, y no creía que fuese a parar demasiado pronto.

Suspiré, debía llegar a mi departamento antes de que oscureciera demasiado, estar sola en la calle a esas altas horas de la noche me atormentaba; pero no creía que fuese a lograrlo sin pescar un resfriado. Y cuando yo me enfermaba, pasaba por lo menos una semana en reposo. ¡No podría ir a la facultad!

Cerré mis párpados, si me sosegaba se me ocurriría una solución.

Resoplé. No quedaba otra opción, aunque lo odiara. Aunque me hiciera malgastar unos cuantos dólares, era lo único que quedaba.

Dólares que me hubieran servido para investigar más en un Cyber. ¡Maldición!

En fin, cuando me decidí no regañarme más a mi misma por el hecho, me dedique a caminar con cuidado, pegada a los lugares con un poco de techo; a esperar uno de esos _malditos taxis _enviados por Satanás, quién deseaba que yo enloqueciera para arrastrarme hacía el infierno, de eso estaba segura.

Mis ojos estaban atentos, fijos en las calles.

Levanté uno de mis brazos, haciendo una seña con los dedos cuando vi a ese pequeño auto, amarillo y negro, que pasaba a una lentitud irremediable. Aquél vehículo de a poco fue parando, para quedarse frente a mí.

Intentando de ocultar mi desagrado, lleve una de mis manos hacía la puerta trasera, enredando con mis dedos la manija, de la cual tire para abrir el auto, y adentrarme en él. Cuando logré acomodarme en el duro asiento. Posicioné mi cartera al lado mío y mirar al anciano regordete que se encontraba al volante.

—Tomoeda; algunas cuadras al noroeste del Parque Pingüino —Le indiqué rápidamente, con nerviosismo, intentando sonar lo más amable posible.

Pude verlo asentir. Comenzó a conducir con una velocidad repentina, que me hizo clavar las uñas en el asiento y respirar entrecortadamente por unos segundos.

Bien, quizá a esa velocidad llegáramos en unos cuantos minutos y acabaría esta tortura incómoda e insufrible.

Comencé a juguetear con mi corto y castaño cabello, abrochando y desabrochando unas cuantas veces las hebillas, acomodándolo lo innecesario.

Luego de terminar de toquetear mi cabello, centré mi vista en la ventanilla borrosa por las gotas que la estaban azotado. El cielo estaba ya oscuro y no dejaba de llorar, con la misma intensidad que al principio.

De pronto, y cuando _menos _lo esperaba, el auto paró. Tan repentinamente que me hizo balancearme hacia delante, casi chocando mi cabeza con el asiento que se encontraba frente mío, pero ágilmente había posicionado mis manos en este, parando el impacto y haciendo que todos mis cabellos se dispersaran.

Me encontraba a punto de insultar a aquél anciano. Cuando abrió la puerta y su voz ronca y fastidiosa se escuchó.

—Iré a comprar algunos cigarrillos, muchacha. No hay apuro para tu destino ¿Cierto? Entonces puedes esperar —Dijo antes de salir del auto y cerrar la puerta. Pude ver que su figura desaparecía en la oscuridad y entre las gotas de lluvia.

Me quedé inmóvil de la ira y la sorpresa ¡Que desconsiderado! ¿Es que no podía esperar hasta dejarme en mi apartamento? ¿Y frenar así? ¿Qué sabía si yo no tenía apuro?

Creo que mis rosadas mejillas pasaron al bordo de la furia. Y estuve a punto de salir del auto, de todas formas, no le había pagado, y ya estaba a unas pocas cuadras del Parque Pingüino; pero no me pareció correcto ni maduro.

Suspiré, molesta.

Siempre me habían molestado increíblemente los taxis, pero ese día, había aprendido a aborrecerlos con el alma.

Me recosté sobre el asiento, y cerré los ojos. Intenté relajarme y que el odio que se había posicionado de mí, se alejara rápido… antes de que los vidrios del auto se encontraran rotos por obra del enojo.

Estos malditos horarios… ¿Es qué no me los podían haber puesto a la mañana? ¡No! ¡A el horario más tarde! ¡Él que finalizaba en el momento que el cielo oscurecía!

Por lo menos si terminara al medio día, podría tomar un autobús a casa. Tampoco los adoraba, pero se llevaban mis alabanzas si se los ponía a comparar con los taxis.

Suspiré ¿Por quinta vez? No lo sabía, no había hecho la cuenta. Quizá ya era la décima vez, o más.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac_. El relojito de mi mente se activó, para variar. Apreté con más fuerte mis párpados, ocultando a mis ojos del sombreado interior de aquel coche, llevándolos a una oscuridad mayor dentro de mí.

Pude privar a mi sentido de la vista de todo, pero no a los demás. El auditivo, por ejemplo.

El hombre volvió, ya que la puerta del piloto se abrió, y se cerró apresuradamente. Pude apreciar los sonidos que causó sus rápidos y desesperados movimientos, ajustando algunas cosas, el motor gruñó.

No abrí los ojos, pero sólo suspire. El anciano parecía bastante apurado ¿Es qué se había dado cuenta de su descortesía y quería remediarlo?

La velocidad con la cual comenzó a andar el auto hizo que una brisa fría chocara contra mí con brutalidad, haciendo que algunos quejidos salieran despedidos por mis labios.

—Maldición —Musitó… ¿La voz del anciano?

No, aquella voz era diferente… Era musical, demasiado varonil… y embriagadora. Una voz con la cual se podría quedar horas oyéndola, sin decepcionarse.

¿Es que… estos taxistas eran tan modernos que cambiaban los turnos?

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la oscuridad que invadía aquél vehículo me privaba de la capacidad de poder ver la figura del nuevo taxista. Sólo podía distinguir unos brazos delgados, cuales hacían llegar a sus manos a enredar el volante.

La velocidad a la cual se conducía el auto, hacía que mi corazón llegará a la boca; haciéndome sentir una opresión en el pecho; parecía que mis latidos me herían, al punto de querer romper mis costillas.

Derecha, derecha, izquierda. Las cuadras pasaban a los pocos segundos de que comenzaban. Izquierda, derecha. Un minuto… ¡Esa no era la dirección hacía donde yo deseaba ir! ¿Es qué el anciano no le había informado que debía llegar hasta el Parque Pingüino, y de ahí seguir hacía el noroeste?

Abrí levemente la boca, separando una lejanía minima los labios, intentando pronunciar algo, aunque nada saliera.

—Ah-ah —Logré tartamudear torpemente— D-disculpe… —Intenté llamar la atención del hombre que ejercía en ese momento, la tarea de llevarme hasta mi apartamento.

Él hombre no respondió.

Pasamos por un farol con luz tenue y cegadora al mismo tiempo. Mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad, quisieron esconderse de aquella luz, haciendo de mis párpados el encargado de la tarea de ocultarlos.

Pero antes de cerrarse, mis ojos captaron el espejo retrovisor, cual estaba alumbrado por la luz del farol. Fue rápido, pero lo logre.

Logre ver esos hermosos ojos color ámbar, concentrados en una tarea específica, eso pude notar. El ceño fruncido, y también pude ver un poco de su recta y _perfecta_ nariz.

Era un ser tan... _extraño_. Nunca había visto una sensación reflejada así, de aquella forma. Esos ojos, ese color… no encontré forma de describirlo, sólo pude quedarme petrificada por unos largos segundos.

_Era tan hermoso_.

Las cuadras siguieron pasando, y pasando. _Oh, no_. Me desperté a mí misma para poder explicarle al hombre donde era mi destino.

—L-lo siento… —Balbuceé—, pero… ¿No le aviso el anciano hacía… donde d-deseaba ir?

Sólo pude reírme de mí misma en mis interiores ¡Me notaba tan nerviosa!

El sólo largo un gemido, y después de unos instantes, se aclaró la garganta.

—No —Contestó con un pizca de gracia… ¿Qué era lo que le causaba _gracia_?

Mi rostro, ocultado —afortunadamente— por la oscuridad, sólo fue un signo de confusión. ¿No le había avisado? ¡Mi pregunta había sido obviamente para un sí! No esperaba aquella respuesta.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho ¿Hacía donde conducía si no sabía mi destino?

Comencé a respirar entrecortadamente, asustada por locas y confusas ideas que empezaron a asaltar mi mente, dejándome mareada.

Me presione contra el asiento, y sentí como una sensación extraña inundaba mi cuerpo, ahogando a mis neuronas, sin dejarlas pensar algo coherente. Cerré mis párpados unos segundos, para volver a abrirlos. Y intentar sonar lo más amable posible cuando intenté preguntarle algo. Claro, me costó que me salgan las palabras.

—Oh, bueno ¿Quiere que le indique hacía donde debe ir? —Pregunté con una voz ahogada, haciendo una mueca e intentando mostrarme simpática.

Lo escuché resoplar. Como tratándome por intentar omitir algo que era muy obvio, o como si fuera muy ignorante o _ingenua_ para no darme cuenta…

Intenté concentrarme en pensar, dejando alerta a mis oídos, por si exclamaba algo.

Cerré mis ojos, una vez más. Me servía para apaciguarme. Me concentraba más cuando estaba en la oscuridad.

—No será necesario, encanto —Volvió a decir con su tono divertido.

Miré hacia donde se encontraba, aunque no lo pudiera ver.

Hice extraños sonidos, intentando mormurar algo como "¿_Qué_?", pero sólo salieron pronunciaciones indescifrables de mis labios.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba, mi respiración era profunda. Intenté que el oxígeno llegara a todas las partes de mi cuerpo, antes de que me desmayara.

Pero aún así me sentí débil, como si estuviera a punto de caer.

Pero lo suficiente lúcida, como para no hacerlo.

—No nos dirigimos a tu destino —Aclaró en un murmullo, aunque pude oírlo perfectamente.

Cerrar los párpados no me tranquilizaría, pero tampoco lo haría gritar por ayuda.

Sólo deje de hacer fuerza, para dejar completamente mi peso sobre el respaldo. Miré el techo del vehículo con ojos vacilantes.

Era tan obvio; y lo había tratado de omitir desde que el hombre había entrado al auto.

Nada salió por nuestras bocas, sólo el silencio, las gotas de lluvia que todavía golpeaban la ventanilla y el leve ruido de las ruedas contra el suelo, contra el camino.

El camino que era desconocido para mí.

Y aún así, aunque fuera una afirmación, no dejaba de resonar como pregunta dentro de mí.

Acaso… yo estaba…

_¿Secuestrada?_

* * *

Ah, gente, ¡Que emoción! :) Mañana se cumple un mes desde que tengo la cuenta de FanFic, ¡Y ya tengo subido el primer cap. de mi short-fic! :) Ojala que les guste... Espero sus opiniones, es muy importante para mí :).

Muchísimas gracias por todo, ya saben... (L). No hay palabras.

También gracias a _Angie-Senpai_ **(SweetLand),** a _Rebecca-Chan _**(FreakLand) **y a mi _Rachel _**(Unknow_Woman)** por ayudarme tanto (creo que demasiado, se podría decir) en todo. Sin ellas no habría ni FanFic ni Short-Fic, ni nada, siempre estan apoyándome. Gracias, chicas. Saben que se las quiere mucho :).

Por favor, ¡Dejen sus reviews! Me es necesario saber que es lo que piensan de este Short-Fic. Sus consejos, lo que cambiarían, sus opiniones, ¡todo! Por favor *-*

Si todo se da como se espera, en una semana el cap. II ya va a estar publicándose :). ¡Un beso enorme!


	2. Extraño tratado

**Disclaimer: **_Card Captor Sakura le pertenece a las de CLAMP. Lo saben._**

* * *

**

**¿Secuestrada?**

_II. Extraño Tratado._

No había murmurado nada desde aquellas palabras. Ni _él_ ni yo.

El ambiente era… tan infrecuente. Claro, no es que sea frecuente que te secuestren mientras esperabas que el conductor del taxi volviera de comprar cigarrillos para llevarte a tu departamento; pero… no era el que imaginaba que se tenía entre un secuestrador y victima.

No había gritos, ni insultos…_ nada_. El aire estaba recargado de silencio.

Las gotas de lluvia seguían golpeando las ventanillas, pero ya al paso de los minutos lo hacían sin fuerzas. Era una simple llovizna que acabaría pronto. El auto seguía su paso, a una velocidad no demasiado rápida.

No me preocupaba por ver por el camino por donde íbamos, por si podría reconocer el lugar. Ni siquiera me preocupaba por llorar gritando que me dejara.

_¿Por qué?_ Era la única pregunta que llenaba mi mente. La _única_. Ya que podrían haber otras billones otras o regaños, al menos. Cómo que todo hubiera sido mejor sí hubiera aceptado ir con Rika o si, al menos, no hubiera tomado el taxi.

Pero en lugar de regaños, preguntas o pensamientos mínimamente _coherentes_, había preguntas _absurdas_. Ilógicas en todo sentido. También era irracional, por ejemplo, pensar en aquello cuando tendría que estar desesperada.

¿_Por qué_ ese hombre había tomado ese lado? _Ese_ hombre… Sentía el _aura especial_ que él desprendía, ¿Cómo fue que había pasado a secuestrar?

Cerré mis ojos. No sentía en él el interés de hacerme daño, o sacarme dinero, lo sentía más como sí sólo quisiera haber tomado el auto. ¿Pero para qué? ¿_Por qué_?

¿_Por qué_ no me había sacado del auto, sí era así?

Y… ¿_Por qué_ sentía que presentía todo aquello? Estaba volviéndome lunática, era lo más racional.

_Para ya. _Me acallé. No quería oírme más, sólo sacaba conclusiones estúpidas.

Quizá, después de todo, tenía futuro como psicóloga, ¿no es verdad? Esa idea no era tan imposible… Bueno, no lo sabía, quizá sí.

— ¿Es que no piensas gritar? —Preguntó el hombre al fin, se notaba que se había estado conteniendo por varios minutos.

Aquello parecía sorprenderlo gratamente. Bueno ¿A quien no? Cualquier persona empezaría a aullar del espanto. O desmayarse, quizá.

— ¿Es que no piensas atarme y ponerme una cinta en la boca? —Contraataqué. Por el simple hecho de no tener admitir que lamentablemente, no era lo suficientemente normal como para actuar como se debía.

Pero… ¿Quién le hablaba así a su… _secuestrador_?

Él ya debía de haberse dado cuenta de mi anormalidad. Pero, no lo admitiría. O por lo menos aquella confesión no saldría por mis labios.

Pegué mis labios entre sí. Aunque en realidad no deseaba sellar mis labios, si no más bien mis pensamientos, que estaban a punto de enloquecerme.

Suspiré, mientras pegaba mis esmeraldas en la ventanilla del vehículo, donde caían lágrimas del cielo con lentitud, y se resbalaban por todo el vidrio. La vista por esa ventana no era muy entretenida, todo se veía borroso. ¿Pero que más daba? ¿Mirar la figura de mi secuestrador extraño? No, gracias. Paso.

—No —Pude escuchar su voz, en un susurro. Pero fue claro y audible para mí.

— ¿Qué? —Posé mi vista en su poca visible figura. Sin comprender aquél susurro.

Me mordí el labio inferior, arrepintiéndome de aquella pregunta. Nada que dijera o pensara tenía sentido ya. ¿Por qué?

Me apreté contra el asiento y respire profundamente, mientras cerraba mis parpados y me reía con cierta ironía en mis adentros, ¡Que torpe!

— No voy a atarte, ni nada parecido —Respondió con voz suave, yo no pude entender las emociones de aquella voz.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, algo sorprendida por esa contestación. Pero fue algo extraño aquella sensación… era… ¿Agradable?

No, no era posible que fuera agradable, sólo… asombrosa.

Me sonreí a mí misma por lo que podía llegar a pensar.

Oh, vaya. Creo que alguien tendría que venir a aclararnos los papeles de secuestrado y secuestrador ¿Verdad? ¡Esto no era un comportamiento racional entre rehén y captor!

_Como si algo lo fuera. Racional. ¡Ja!_

Me mordí nuevamente, pero con más fuerza, el labio inferior, a tal punto que pronto comenzaría a sangrarme. Necesitaba usar cualquier método con tal de cerrar mi gran boca, sabía que sí me descuidaba, ésta hablaría por sí sola.

Dejé de hacer presión cuando creí que era suficiente, y me volví a recostar sobre el respaldo, mirando hacía un punto inexistente.

Cerré mis párpados. Nada me preocupaba. Dejé que él aire saliera por boca lentamente, y agarré mi bolso y lo deposité en mis piernas, lo apreté fuertemente. Me olvidé de todo.

El tiempo pasaba. No sabía definir, como había pasado todo el viaje, si fueron segundos, minutos, horas; lo único que podía asegurar es que me instalé en el mundo de los sueños.

. ______________ .

Me revolví inquieta, sin abrir aún los párpados, sobre mí misma. Estaba todavía algo dormida, y no encontraba la fuerza suficiente como para despertarme completamente.

Seguí dando vueltas leves y cuidadosas, enredándome con… ¿una sábana?

Debía de estar… Yo… ¿Dónde?

Me tardé unos segundos en recordar todo lo que había sucedido luego de salir de la universidad. Y deje de respirar por unos cuantos segundos.

¿Dónde estaba ahora? ¿Qué había ocurrido después de que me quedará dormida? Claro estaba que me había llevado a un lugar, pero… ¿a dónde?

Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras me sentaba sobre aquella cama y recorrí con ojos sorprendidos toda la habitación.

Era una habitación pintada de color crema, con varios muebles y adornos antiguos, también había varios cuadros. No era un cuarto grande, ni pequeño. Era _perfecto_.

Fije mis esmeraldas en donde me encontraba sentada. Era una cama de dos plazas y me hallaba cubierta por una sábana color carmín, y algo de rosado en los bordes.

En la habitación no había ninguna lámpara prendida, pero sí una ventana abierta, donde sus cortinas blancas estaban corridas y dejaban entrar la luz del sol.

Sí, del sol. La lluvia se había detenido, y ya había amanecido.

Sonreí ante el hecho de que la lluvia hubiese parado y no me preocupe en fijarme que paisaje se reflejaba através de la ventana.

Me destapé suavemente, dejando a la vista mi jeans oscuros y un poco de mi remera blanca con un fino abrigo rosado la cubría. Lo mismo que llevaba desde el día anterior, suspiré tranquilizada. Tenía la certeza que aquél hombre no era un violador, pero todavía seguía un poco adormilada.

Miré hacía un costado, donde estaba una mesita de luz y sobre esta unos cuadros con fotos. Las observé atentamente.

Mis ojos fueron como platos. Había tres fotos. En la primera había una mujer alta, de cabello largo y negro con un niño en brazos, un bebé que tenía una sonrisa plegada en su rostro, al igual que la mujer y que las cuatro niñas que la rodeaban. Eran tan angelicales y bellos. Debían de ser una familia… ideal.

En la segunda, mi ser se lleno de ternura. Era un niño de cabello color chocolate y ojos color ámbar, era pequeño y estaba junto a dos adolescentes que lo rodeaban y lo apresaban en sus brazos y mostraban una sonrisa divertida, mientras el niño sólo un rostro fastidiado. Debían de ser hermanos, el bebé de la foto anterior y dos de las niñas.

Y en la tercera, decir que el corazón se me acelero y que mi respiración se me detuvo era una forma mínima de expresar el asombro que me causo encontrarme con aquella imagen. Pues era un joven. _Ese _joven.

¡Claro!, también era el bebé de la primera foto y el niño de la segunda. Aquél ser perfecto de cabello chocolate, ojos color ámbar y rasgos perfectos.

Tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y los ojos levemente entornados. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su jeans y una camiseta de color azul marino.

No sé cuanto tiempo me quede observando fascinada la última foto, admirando la belleza de aquél ser. Podía asegurar que fueron varios minutos. Moví mi mano hasta aquel cuadro y lo atraje hacía mí, hasta que lo tuve cerca y con mis dedos comencé a acariciarlo.

Suspiré y —sin dejar el cuadro— miré hacía mi alrededor. Y me atacaron las preguntas que debían haber captado mi atención desde el principio.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué me habría llevado allí? ¿Sería su casa? ¿Y esta habitación? No. Debía de ser de alguna de sus hermanas o de su madre… Seguramente de su madre, es más común que lleven ese tipo de cuadros y adornos en una habitación. ¿Entonces…?

Devolví el cuadro a su lugar y apreté con fuerza mis parpados antes de deslizarme sobre la sábana. Cuando llegue a tocar el suelo, me dí cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado: Llevaba mis zapatillas blancas también puestas. Suspiré.

Me encaminé, despacio, hacía la puerta de salida: una puerta de madera, con leves detalles de textura. Parecía que era una familia estable ¿O es que habían robado todo? Sacudí mi cabeza, y deposité mi mano en el picaporte.

_Detente, piensa en lo que podría haber_.

Pero no, aunque mi parte racional sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer, sólo giré el picaporte. Pero ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer de cualquier manera? ¿Salir por la ventana?

Moví la puerta con lentitud y cuidado, hasta dejarla entreabierta. Hizo leves chirridos al moverse, pero nada demasiado estruendoso.

Para dejar a la vista un pasillo, paredes color blanco y baldosas celestes. Salí de la habitación, cerrando con cuidado ésta. ¿No era raro que no la hubiera cerrado con llave? Bueno. Todo era extraño, mejor no pararse a pensar en aquello.

Caminé a paso lento por el pasillo, con la vista perdida. Todo era sencillo, pero no por ello menos bello. Había cuadros, adornos y todo lo demás, que le daba un efecto especial a aquel pasillo.

Miré las baldosas, por alguna razón, no deseaba mirar hacía delante. Seguí así, sin importarme cuanto me faltaría para encontrarme con otra habitación, ya me había cruzado con algunas puertas idénticas por la cual yo había salido al pasillo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —_Su _voz ruda y varonil hizo que me parará en seco.

Cerré los parpados fuertemente por unos segundos y respiré profundamente. ¿Cómo sería verlo al rostro… en la luz? ¿Me quedaría embriagada con su belleza y diría cosas incoherentes?

¿Por qué me preocupa aquello? ¿Es que nada puede ser… mínimamente normal?

Levanté levemente el rostro mientras habría con lentitud los ojos. Él estaba a unos pocos metros de mí, donde el pasillo terminaba, abriendo paso a una enorme sala, pero no pude percibir lo que había dentro.

Él era aún más hermoso, la foto simplemente no reflejaba ni mitad de su belleza verdadera.

Los mechones de su cabello chocolate estaban dispersados y algunos en su rostro, que raramente, no tapaban su perfección, si no que aquél despeinado toque lo hacía aún más tentador.

¿_Tentador_? De acuerdo. Algo va mal en mí.

Suspiré y miré hacía sus ojos. No pude parpadear. Me quedé pérdida en aquél laberinto color ámbar.

—Mm… —Un extraño sonido salió de sus labios. Algo así como… diciendo… ¿Espero tu respuesta? Debía de ser.

¡Entonces, despierta! ¡_Sakura_!

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú. ¿Qué hago aquí? —Pude modular. Bajo, pero audible.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron, formando una sonrisa divertida, mientras se acercaba unos pasos a mí y se apoyaba contra la pared.

Bien, ya no son pocos metros, ya es un metro de distancia.

—Oye, puede ser que no te de el trato esperado, pero sigo siendo tu secuestrador, trátame como se debe —Susurró mientras su sonrisa crecía.

Le sonreí con cierta ironía.

—Oh, pues… ¿Se supone que deba temblar mientras te hablo? —Pregunté con sarcasmo.

Negó con la cabeza.

Lo miré desconcertada. Su mirada misteriosa no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas que se escribieron en mis ojos.

Suspiré.

—Me llamo Sakura. Y no comprendo —Confesé. No le temía.

Puso uno de sus dedos sobre el mentón, pensativo. O por lo menos, eso quería dar a entender. Seguía apoyado en la pared y su expresión seguía siendo pensativa, pero una pizca de diversión surcaba en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué no comprendes? —Preguntó al fin.

_Nada. Absolutamente nada._

—Por qué no me atormentas, ni me atas… ni me robas, o lo que desees —hice una expresión de asco ante imaginarme lo que haría cualquier depravado, sacudí la cabeza y proseguí—, _nada. _No… yo n-no te sentí con aquellas intenciones…

No descubrí su reacción, ni sus pensamientos ante mi "confesión". Sólo cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos por unos instantes.

Me mordí el labio inferior. Se veía demasiado atractivo. ¡No era justo! ¿Por qué me sentía así?

— ¿Qué no sentiste? —Se extrañó. No abrió los ojos al modular su pregunta.

Abrí levemente mis labios.

Claro que le extrañaría aquello.

—Sí… es que soy psicóloga… en realidad, estoy estudiando psicología —susurré.

De todos modos, no tenía coherencia. No lo conocía de cualquier manera.

Se calló por unos minutos, pensativo. Abrió los ojos y me miró directamente a los míos. Me sentía aprisionada, atrapada en aquél par de ámbares.

Asintió.

—Bueno —suspiró—. No voy a hacerte _nada_.

Esa no era mi duda. Mi duda era ¿_Por qué_?

Intenté salir de su aprisionamiento, y logré desviar la mirada. La dirigí al suelo.

Me mordí el labio sin fuerzas y luego suspiré levemente.

— ¿Por qué me atra… —me corregí— Secuestraste?

Dejó de apoyarse contra la pared y se encaminó hacía el largo salón donde terminaba el pasillo, dándome la espalda.

—No era mi intención secuestrarte —Lo escuché musitar.

Y desapareció en la sala que se extendía luego.

Sin decirme nada más.

_Nada_.

_Absolutamente _nada.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ir a la sala?

Creo que era lo más acertado. Además…

Todavía tenía dudas sobre aquel… _extraño tratado_.

* * *

Bueno, Cap. II de este Short-Fic (: Perdón por el leve retraso. Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews (: Por cierto, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron ^^.

Gracias a mi _ángel personal _por todo, betearlo y darme su apoyo (L). Te adoro Angie! (L). Hay un reto que ella me dió, que lo publique el lunes, "Objetivos" MeilingxShaoran ^^, a quien le interese, puede leerlo y dejar su review ^^. ¡Se los agradecería mucho!

Bueno, no sé, no me gusta mucho. La idea me encanto desde el momento que se cruzo por mi mente (I), pero no estoy conforme con mi forma de expresarme, pero, bueno. Por cierto, ya lo tengo todo planeado (?), sólo faltaría escribirlo y no tengo detalles u_u. Si Dios quiere, en una semana o un poco más, va a estar el Cap. III.

Gracias a todos. ¡Un beso! ¡Dejen sus reviews! ¡Por favor!; Por que si me siento leída, me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, comprenden? xD, Bueno, me despido xd. Espero sus reviews :)

Se cuidan. Jane (L).


	3. Visitas y comprensión

**Disclaimer:** Como sea, saben que lo único que es de mi propiedad es la trama. Los personas y CCS, le pertenece a las de CLAMP.**

* * *

**

**¿Secuestrada?**

_III: Visitas y comprensión._

— ¡Espera! —Murmuré, mientras daba unos pasos acelerados, intentando de alcanzarlo.

Entré a la sala, él camino unos pocos pasos más, antes de detenerse.

No se dio la vuelta y resoplé levemente. Me gustaba que la gente me mirara cuando intentaba de decir algo, pero estaba bien, de alguna forma no esperaba más.

Me quede parada, también y me tome un momento para observar la sala. Era una sala de estar como cualquier otra. Con sillones marrones, una pequeña mesa entre medio de ellos, pisos relucientes de color marfil, paredes pintadas de un dulce verde agua.

Por lo que veía, era una casa común y corriente. No me parecía que hubiera salas de tortura, ni calabozos, ni un patio trasero tenebroso donde enterrar los cuerpos. Parecía… tan normal.

Y sentía, por alguna razón, que lo era. Que todo en la vida de aquél hombre era normal.

Suspiré.

—Puedes… puedes… ¿Responder a mis preguntas?

No me contestó, y dio unos pasos leves.

Me mordí el labio inferior, no deseaba ser su sombra y molestarle. No era mi intención, pero… lo seguiría si era necesario. Quería que me aclarara varias cosas.

Caminé también, un poco más rápido, hasta llegar a ponerme frente a él.

—Espera… Por favor… ¡Yo en serio necesito saber algunas…!

El rugido que lanzó mi estómago, sin pedirme permiso, me tapo.

No sé por que, pero sentí que mis mejillas se teñían de un rosado, o rojo… No lo sé. Pero sentí que un calor comenzó a gobernar mi rostro.

Presioné mi estomago con mis manos, intentando de acallarlo. Sí, tenía hambre, esta bien. Pero eso no importaba ahora.

—Tienes hambre —Afirmó el hombre.

Lo miré con ojos titubeantes.

—No… yo… —Balbuceé.

Y mi estómago volvió a rugir ¡Maldito órgano delator!

Suspiré. ¿De qué servía negarlo? De todas formas, ¿Qué importaba? ¿Ahora me daría algo para comer?

Pude observar las comisuras de sus labios elevarse, formando una sonrisa casi invisible.

—Sígueme —Ordenó, y se corrió levemente para saltearme y poder seguir caminando.

Me quede paralizada por unos cuantos segundos. Sin reaccionar aún, mi cuerpo comenzó a seguirlo.

Pasamos toda la sala de estar, donde a la otra punta había una puerta, la cual abrió, introduciéndose en lo que había luego.

Le imité.

Ahora me encontraba en… una cocina. Bien.

Pude darme cuenta, que estaba la cocina y luego había una pared, que dejaba un pequeño hueco. Sin puerta, sin nada. Donde se podía pasar.

Me puse cerca de mi "secuestrador", obligando a mis ojos a llegar a ver lo que había detrás de ese hueco. Un comedor. Mesa y sillas.

Bien. Todo lucía bastante normal. Ahora lo único que faltara es que hubiera un pasadizo secreto con muchas personas atadas y ensangrentadas ¿Verdad?

Creo que estaba esperando demasiado de este pobre hombre.

En la cocina, había varios muebles, con estantes y cajones. Abrió uno, de donde sacó un frasco bastante grande y lo puso en la mesada.

— Hay todo tipo de galletas ahí. Elige lo que quieras. También puedes beber café — Señaló una cafetera, donde la jarra que yacía dentro estaba llena del líquido oscuro. Café—. Hay leche en la heladera —Ladeó la cabeza hacía donde estaba esta—.

Pude observar que también arriba de la mesada estaba una pequeña taza, una azucarera, que estaba llena de los granitos blancos, esos dulces que tanto me gustaban, azúcar.

Intenté pronunciar algo así como "gracias"; pero estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida con su… amabilidad que no salio nada por mis labios.

Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho, apretándolo. Intentando de parar a mi corazón acelerado ¿Por qué comenzó a latir tan fuerte?

Miré con ojos dudosos, otra vez, su rostro. Lucía tranquilo, apacible, mirando hacía algún punto perdido en el espacio.

—Yo… gracias —Modulé.

No me devolvió la mirada.

Suspiré, y agarré una tacita que se encontraba a un costado de la mesada. Saqué el jarrón de la cafetera, y puse un poco de ese líquido dentro de la taza, para luego volver a dejar el jarrón en su lugar.

Se sentía extraño. Demasiado para mi gusto. ¿Estaba haciéndome el desayuno tranquilamente… en la casa de mi "secuestrador"?

Caminé, intentando de lucir indiferente, hacia la heladera. La abrí y saqué la bolsa de leche. La cerré con cuidado. Me dirigí hacía la mesada y puse leche en la taza. Volví hacía la heladera, dejé la leche y volví a cerrarla.

Dios. Esto era demasiado cotidiano como para estar secuestrada.

Cuando volví hacía la mesada, me dispuse a ponerle azúcar… Momento…

—Toma —Volví mi mirada hacía él, quién me entregaba una cuchara. La tome y le dedique una mueca. Él asintió y dejo de mirarme.

Basta. Esto me estaba por matar.

Revolví con cuidado el líquido luego de ponerle el azúcar.

—¿Me… contestarás unas preguntas? —Susurré.

No contestó, seguí revolviendo. Una y otra vez.

—Eso depende de que preguntes —Contestó.

Lo miré de reojo. Y suspiré.

Dejé la cuchara a un lado y tomé la taza entre mis manos, para poner el borde en mis labios y sentir que el líquido dulce se adentraba en mi boca.

Bien. No era veneno. Todo era normal.

Lo miré nuevamente. Y distancié la taza de mi boca.

—Yo… quiero saber por que tomaste el auto… —Murmuré.

Suspiró nuevamente. Bien.

—Tenía que llegar rápidamente. Estaba desesperado —Dijo.

Me mordí el labio. ¿Por qué?

¿Tan desesperado como para robar un auto? ¿Y a la persona dentro de el?

Quería saber… Pero… ¿No sería demasiado?

Me dispuse a preguntarle. Cuando algo me interrumpió.

El timbre.

Mi corazón galopeó dentro de mi pecho, haciéndome sentir nerviosa. ¡Bien! ¿Recién ahora? ¿Por qué?

—Rayos —Susurró. ¿Sería la policía? —. Sabía que vendría ¡Pero es demasiado temprano! — ¿Lo sabía? ¿Cómo? ¿Iba a esconderme?

Comenzó a caminar hasta salir por el "hueco". Salir de la habitación.

No parpadeé. Retrocedí levemente y reaccioné cuando golpeé suavemente mi espalda con la mesada. Me alarmé y miré hacía atrás. Dios mío ¿Qué me sucedía ahora? ¿No era un poco tarde para sentir todo esto?

Volví a posicionar la taza en mis labios y bebí un poco de su contenido. No iba a hacer nada, lo que tendría que pasar, iba a pasar. No iba a evitarlo.

Cerré los parpados, dejándome abierta para las sensaciones que quisieran llegarme. Espere que los segundos pasaran.

Escuche varios sonidos, pero no me esforcé por identificar ninguno. Aunque, claro, no tuve que hacerlo para comprenderlo.

Dos voces. Mi "secuestrador" y otra.

¿Otro secuestrador? Quizá. Pero era una mujer.

Una mujer…

Suspiré, y volví a beber un poco del café que tan amablemente el hombre me había dejado prepararme. Creo que enloquecería.

Pasos. Voces. Pasos. De acuerdo.

—¡Oh, dios! —Una voz chilló alegre, la de la mujer.

Abrí lentamente los párpados, para encontrarme con una muchacha, de no muchos años más que yo.

Su cabello era largo, negro. Caía sobre sus hombros, atados en dos coletas. Su piel blanca alumbraba todo el lugar. Su rostro era abundante de facciones hermosas y delicadas, entre ellas, una sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios rosados y finos.

Me miro emocionada. Y sus rubíes se pegaron a mis ojos, haciéndome quedar fascinada. Era bellísima. Una ola de envidia me invadió.

Pero la envidia no duro por mucho. Cuando me preocupe por mirarlos a los dos. A ella y a _él_. Eran tan bellos… seres perfectos. Debían de estar saliendo.

Algo extraño me atacó. Un sentimiento que no pude reconocer. Pero me asfixiaba. Una opresión en el pecho. Dolía.

—Shaoran, ¡No me dijiste que estabas saliendo con alguien! —Aulló la mujer, encantada. Dirigiéndome miradas dulces.

Un momento. ¿Salir? ¿Yo? ¿Qué?

Esperen… había dicho… ¿Shaoran?

¿Ese era el nombre de mi "secuestrador"? ¿Shaoran?

¿Por qué tenía que tener un nombre tan bello? ¿Por qué aquel nombre se repetía dentro de mi mente una y otra vez? _Shaoran, Shaoran_ ¡Para ya, eco!

—Meiling… Yo no… —Intentó decir Shaoran. _Shaoran_.

Meiling. El nombre de ella. Meiling. Sonaba bonito. ¡No era justo que fueran tan perfectos!

—Cállate Shaoran. Te comportaste muy mal al no decirme sobre esta dulzura —Aulló, golpeándole la nuca a Shaoran con la mano y acercándose a mí.

Ahora ¿Alguien tiene un espejo? ¿Estoy boquiabierta? ¿Pálida? ¿Qué tal?

¡No comprendo nada!

¿Dulzura? ¿Qué? ¿Decir? Esto si que es confuso para mi pobre mente. ¡No puedo soportar más! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

—¿Cómo te llamas, encanto? ¡Disculpa a mi primo! En serio. ¡No sabe tratar a una chica! ¿Es que no te dio asiento? ¡Shaoran! —Gritó.

Vamos a ver. ¿Qué no entendí de su oración?

¿Sujeto? ¿Modificadores? ¿Verbo? ¿Predicado completo?

No. Nada.

_Son primos. Lo son. Y cree que yo soy su novia._

Oh, bien. Ahora yo misma me explicaba las cosas ¡Bravo, Sakura!

¿Por qué, yo maestra, no me explicas desde el principio?

Enloquecí. Lo sé. Enloquecí.

—Sakura —Sonreí—, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Shaoran pareció sorprendido por mi respuesta tranquila. Pero sí, cuando estoy nerviosa, me vuelvo tranquila.

Esta bien. Lo que quiero decir es que no lo muestro cuando no quiero. ¿Comprenden? No. No me comprendo. Dios ¡Ayuda!

Ella rió suavemente, y su mano llegó a mi rostro, para acariciar mi piel con sus dedos.

—Es un encanto Shaoran ¡Debiste habérmela presentado antes! —Volvió su mirada interesada hacia mí—. ¡Oh, discúlpame! Soy Li Meiling. Prima de Shaoran.

¿Qué soy un encanto? Vaya, parecía que le caí muy bien enseguida a mi no-novio-secuestrador.

—Es un placer…

—El placer es mío, llámame Meiling —Me sonrió radiantemente mientras alejaba su mano de mi rostro.

—Llámame Sakura —Le devolví la sonrisa.

De acuerdo. Esto en serio es muy extraño.

Asintió sin despegar aquella sonrisa resplandeciente de su rostro.

Luego de unos momentos. El pensativo de mi no-novio-secuestrador pareció volver en sí, y miró con ojos brillantes —de alguna emoción indescifrable para mí— a su prima.

Pareció dudar, pero suspiró y se dispuso a hablar.

—Meiling —llamó su atención— ¿Qué… qué ha pasado… con mi madre? —Preguntó entre susurros.

Sellé mis labios. Por alguna razón, deseaba callar y oír atentamente la conversación entre aquellos familiares. Quizá me ayudaría a comprender…

—Sigue en el hospital… Como lo estaba ayer a la madrugada cuando fuiste… —Respondió Meiling.

Shaoran suspiró. Algunas cosas llegaban a encajar en mi incoherente historia, pero estaba confundida, demasiado como para poder pensar.

¿Fue a la madrugada? Pero yo a la noche estaba…

Claro, por eso robo el auto. Era coherente. Su madre estaba en el hospital… Una repentina pena y curiosidad se acumulo en mi cuerpo.

No ¡Calla, Sakura!

—Bueno, tus hermanas están demasiado preocupadas, Shaoran —Susurró—. Eso es lo que te quería avisar… Estaría bien que las llames y que intentes de darles tu apoyo. Es un momento difícil para toda la familia.

Shaoran asintió. ¿Por qué nunca podía comprender las emociones que se reflejaban en su rostro?

—Ahora me debo ir, debo llegar a la oficina —suspiró, agotada—. Sólo te quería avisar eso. Te llamaré si hay noticias. Tú has lo mismo conmigo ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Me sentí una intrusa.

_Pero… ¿Qué es lo que soy realmente?_

—Adiós Sakura —Se despidió sonriéndome. Le sonreí. Para mi sorpresa, su despedida no termino allí.

Se acercó a mí, sus brazos me rodearon y un abrazo me llenó de sorpresa.

No tuve tiempo para reaccionar, se alejo y se carcajeó levemente, mientras me miraba con ternura.

Se despidió de Shaoran con un beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo por el hueco. Sonidos de pasos, chirridos de puerta. Nada más.

Shaoran se mantuvo en silencio. Hasta que decidí romperlo.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y no pude formular una frase coherente, mi mente no funcionaba. Sólo solté lo que deseaba decir.

—Tu madre esta en el hospital… —Murmuré.

Me miró con ojos relucientes de las mismas emociones que antes, nada más que me sentí repentinamente… cohibida. Cómo si la mirada de aquel hombre viera a través de mí.

¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué yo nunca descifraba aquellas miradas?

—Sí. Lo esta. Se desmayo ayer por la noche. Estaba desesperado y sólo pude buscar un auto. En verdad, lo siento —murmuró, apenado—. No pensaba bien y no te hice salir del auto… Actué como un tonto.

Le sonreí tristemente, lo que pareció sorprenderle.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? ¿Saben algo?

—No. Esta inconciente… Mi familia esta verdaderamente preocupada. Ayer cuando te dormiste, te deje en una de las habitaciones y salí hacía el hospital.

Asentí. Era de suponer.

—Puedes irte —Susurro.

Lo miré.

Sentí una opresión en el pecho, los latidos de mi corazón me resonaban en el oído. Diciéndome lo que ya sabía.

Lo que ya sabía. Y sinceramente, era una locura.

No quería irme.

¿_Por qué_?

* * *

Bueno, gente ^^. Ojalá que les guste el cap... A mi me encanto que aparesca Meiling (L). Tenía ganas de aquello hace tiempo y... ¡Aquí está! *.* adorable, claro.

Quiero que sepan, que tenía pensado publicar mañana, pero, que más da ;D. Qué se sabe si mañana no me van a terminar internando por que me enfermo, y terminó con neumonía? Nadie lo asegura.

De vuelta, gracias a todos por _todo. _Gracias a **Angie, **la persona más perfecta. Mi beta CCS (L).

Bueno, ¡Dejen sus reviews! ;) Ya tengo pensado un límite, al cual debo llegar como mínimo ;D para que vuelva a publicar ^^.

Se me cuidan.

Jane (L).


	4. Ironías

**Disclaimer: CCS **_pertenece a las del CLAMP. ¿Lo tengo que repetir OTRA vez? XD _

* * *

**¿Secuestrada?**

_IV__: Ironías._

—No —Aquel monosílabo traspaso mis labios sin pedir permiso. Desvié la mirada de su rostro a una velocidad inhumana.

Me mordí el labio inferior, mientras sentía que un calor insoportable no tardaba en llegar a mis mejillas. Mi corazón me aturdió, maltratando a mi pecho y resonando en mi oído. _Otra vez_.

_¡Basta! _Sabía que era una locura no querer irme, pero aún así, gritaba en mis adentros para acallar a mi consciencia que no dejaba de reiterármelo.

Con mis ojos seguía rebuscando algo imaginario por el suelo, sin lograr conseguir la voluntad necesaria para clavar mis esmeraldas en su rostro. Y no dejar de sentir sus ojos color ámbar quemándome la piel no me ayudaba.

Él había dicho "_Puedes irte_", eso quiere decir… que me había dado posibilidad de elección, ¿verdad?

¿Acaso eso importaba? ¿Qué clase de persona no se va corriendo si se le da la posibilidad de volver a su hogar? Eh. _¿Yo?_ Ajá. Definitivamente mucho estudio y la falta de sueño me habían afectado. Debí obedecer a Rika, ahora lo sabía.

— ¿Perdón?

No. No te perdono. Tú y tu taxi-robo me han quitado lo poco que me quedaba de cerebro ¿Estas feliz?

_No pienses más. Sólo especulas estupideces. _

Me concentré en formular una respuesta coherente —aunque no se había informado existencia de ésta, por el momento— y sencilla. ¿Sencilla? Oh vaya. Sólo debía de formular una respuesta. Eso si era aceptable.

—Yo… me siento… _comprometida_ —Logré susurrar.

Comprome… ¿Qué?

_¡¿Comprometida!?_ ¿De dónde había salido aquello?

_Eso es por no querer escucharme, _se burló mi consciencia.

Rayos. Un error tras otro. ¿El siguiente? Miré sus ojos. El peor de todos, definitivamente.

Me perdí en un laberinto ámbar. Si antes pensaba idioteces, ahora finalmente había perdido la capacidad de pensar.

Me interrogó con los ojos, demasiado sorprendido como para poder cuestionarme esa estúpida y _comprometedora _respuesta.

—Sé que el robo del auto y demás lo hiciste por tu madre… La familia es lo más importante, y… me gustaría quedarme hasta saber sobre tu madre. Lo siento como una obligación —sonreí torpemente—. Sé que me veras como una demente, pero ¿es que ya no lo demostré con todo?

Rió y me miró con ternura. Cómo si en lugar de tenerme en frente a mí, tuviera a una niña pequeña, que no puede pensar con claridad.

Vaya, que buena comparación.

—Sí, había notado que no estabas dentro de lo normal.

Eso, simplemente, hizo que mis mejillas se volvieran piel roja, cómo si me hubiera golpeado fuertemente, pero esta vez sólo me había avergonzado fuertemente.

Pude ver que una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro. Una… hermosa sonrisa.

Después de eso, todo pasó _demasiado_ rápido. Pues se puso frente de mí, haciéndome quedar sencillamente deslumbrada y retroceder. Para golpearme la espalda levemente con la mesada.

Se acercó más a mí. Haciéndome quedar entre su cuerpo y la mesada. Pero… ¿Qué? Todavía no llegaba a comprender que había pasado después de su acotación.

Su rostro a centímetros del mío hizo que mi mente funcionará e hiperventilará; deambulando por lugares inexistentes.

Colocó sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, apoyándolos sobre el borde de la mesada. Y acercando su rostro más al mío.

Apreté más mi cuerpo contra la mesada, apoyando mis manos en ella, chocando con las suyas. Lo que me hizo sonrojar más todavía. Si es que era posible.

Un brillo especial destelló en sus ojos, mientras una leve brisa terminó de desarmarme, cuando mechones de su cabello comenzaron a danzar.

Su aliento causo una picazón en mi piel, cuando llegó a ésta. Mi corazón siguió agrediendo a mi pecho, y cada palpitación se escuchaba dentro de mí con gran fuerza. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

Nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de separación, cerré los ojos. No, no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Y lo sentí. Un roce en nuestra piel. Sus labios en mi mejilla, y también cerca de mi oreja, se movieron apacible y suavemente; susurrando.

—Gracias —Musitó, para luego alejarse. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos ya estaba a una distancia razonable de mí. ¿Tan rápido se había alejado?

— ¿Gracias? —Pregunté, más para mí que para él.

Me miró con ternura, mientras me sonreía radiantemente, provocando reacciones desconocidas en mi interior.

Asintió, mientras se llevaba una de sus manos al cabello, despeinándoselo con lentitud, ¿Por qué, sea como se encontrara, se veía irremediablemente guapo?

Cuando volví levemente a la tierra, me di cuenta que me estaba presionando demasiado contra la mesada, afloje la presión disimuladamente, y vi como esos músculos que habían sido sentenciados a esa fuerza, se aliviaban y me lo agradecían.

—Hey. Tu cartera está en la habitación donde despertaste. Ve a buscarla —Ordenó amablemente. ¿Mi cartera?

¡Oh! ¡Mi bolso! Lo había olvidado por completo. Y con recordar aquello, también recordé todo lo respectivo a la facultad, estudio. Suspiré. ¿Me iba a preocupar por eso ahora?

Asentí, sin entender todavía por qué debía ir a buscarla.

Me encaminé hacía la habitación, no era una casa grande ni pequeña, y no era un laberinto. Así que no me costo recordar por donde debía ir mientras caminaba.

A los pocos instantes, tenía a la habitación frente a mí, abrí la puerta y me adentré en ella. Busqué con la mirada mi bolso blanco. Poco me costo encontrarlo, se encontraba arriba de una silla, a un borde de la habitación.

Sonreí y con grandes zancadas hasta llegar a donde se encontraba, la agarré y por poco, la abracé. Tenerla en mis manos me hacía sentir un poco la de antes… Un poco normal.

Volteé, para dirigirme a la salida. Pero paré en seco en un punto. Las fotos…

Me acerqué titubeante, y me senté en el borde de la cama, y sostuve entre mis manos la primera foto. La de toda la familia de Shaoran. Su madre… era la mujer que sostenía al Shaoran-bebé en brazos dulcemente.

Se mostraba feliz. Y no había duda de que lo era. Debía ser de lo más difícil para su familia aceptar que ella se encontraba en un estado tan delicado… Lo comprendía.

Claro que lo comprendía. Demasiado bien para mi gusto… Mi madre…

Sacudí la cabeza, no tenía caso que me vinieran esas memorias a la mente. Suspiré y sonreí tristemente mientras dejaba la foto en su lugar.

—Te tenemos fe, Señora Li —Murmuré.

No estaba segura si sería del apellido "Li", pero Meiling lo era. Pero eso no importaba. Me levanté y abandoné la habitación.

Mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba Shaoran. Observé mi cartera, y la abrí. Rebusqué lentamente entre todas las cosas, hasta que mi palma pudo captar esa textura. Saqué el pequeño aparato del bolso.

Estaba prendido. Claro, siempre lo dejaba prendido, pero en silenciador. Miré el signito de arriba, que indicaba que quedaba poca batería, lo que quería decir, que pronto se apagaría.

"7_ llamadas perdidas_"

¿Tanto? Si mis cuentas daban bien, no había estado ni veinticuatro horas (24:00hs) con mi "secuestrador" ¿Es que ya todos estaban preocupados por mí? ¿Y cómo sabían que yo había desaparecido? No comprendía.

¿Acaso comprendía algo? No. Nada. Absolutamente nada, desde que me había despedido de Rika en la puerta de la universidad, todo se veía confuso.

Apreté los botones indicados, para poder descubrir quien o quienes habían estado llamándome tanto. Esto si era extraño.

_Rika. Papá. Touya. Rika. Touya. Touya. Papá._

Esto estaba muy mal. ¿Desde cuando me llamaban tanto? Diariamente recibía llamadas de mi papá, para saber cómo estaba, y bastantes veces de Rika ¿Pero tantas? ¿Y de mi hermano? No. Algo estaba ocurriendo.

_Estas secuestrada_, me recordó mi interior.

Sí… Bueno, en realidad no. Se podría decir que sí. ¿Pero, cómo se habían dado cuenta tan rápido? Si recién había desaparecido al día anterior por la noche.

Suspiré.

El teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mis manos. Touya…

¿Debía atender? ¡Sí! Claro que sí… Pero, sinceramente, prefería que hubiera sido papá o Rika quién llamará. ¿Por qué Touya? No es que tenga algo contra mi hermano, ni que hubiéramos tenido alguna pelea importante, pero…

Apreté el botón, titubeante.

—Touya —Murmuré, posando el teléfono en mi oído, cerré los ojos, mientras me apoyaba contra una de las paredes del pasillo.

—_¿Sakura? ¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estas_? —Estaba alarmado.

Oh, genial.

—Qué… ¿Qué sucede, Touya? ¿Por qué tanta alarma? —Pregunté.

Suena tonto preguntarlo, lo sabía. Pero… A donde quería llegar es cómo habían averiguado que yo había "desaparecido" en tan pocas horas…

—_¡Responde, Sakura! ¡¿Dónde demonios te encuentras?!_

El corazón galopeaba dentro de mi pecho. Y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Sabía que reaccionaba de esta forma por que estaba preocupado por mí… Estaba preocupando a todos.

Tal vez sí era una buena idea que vuelva a casa… Pero… ¿Cómo podía dejar a Shaoran? Ahora, no era sólo que no quería dejarlo, si no que también deseaba estar a su lado por lo que estaba pasando con su madre… Él estaba en un lugar donde yo había estado.

Tenía que decirles algo para tranquilizarlos… No podría contarles toda la historia, pero… Algo. Serían capaces de llamar a la policía, y de ahí, nadie saldría beneficiado.

— _Sakura, llegaré a Tomoeda pronto… Tengo el vuelo en dos horas _—me informó— _Necesito saber donde estas. Papá ayer te fue a hacer una sorpresa, y no estabas en tu apartamento. Llamó a Rika, te esperaron ambos que llegaras… No apareciste. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Sakura? _—su voz estada dolida, asustada.

Claro, ahora lo entendía todo.

No pensaban que estuviera secuestrada, no por ahora por lo menos. Creían que me había fugado, huido. Algo golpeó mi interior. Yo sí lo había superado. Ya lo había superado. No tenía razón por la cual hacerlo de nuevo.

Que ironía.

Todo tiene que ver con todo ¿Eh? Me habían secuestrado justamente en el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. Todo parecía obra de alguien a que le gustaba jugar a juegos sin sentido. Gastar una broma a los pobres personajes. Eso era todo.

—No, Touya. No tomes el vuelo. Estoy bien, pronto volveré a casa —Mi voz no fue más murmullo dolido—, avísale a papá y a Rika.

Y corté. Apagué el celular y lo tiré con rudeza contra el bolso. Lo cerré, y me limpié los ojos, que estaban algo cristalinos aún.

Cuando sentí que no había huellas de las lágrimas que me habían amenazado, casi corrí hasta donde se encontraba Shaoran.

Le sonreí al verlo. Por alguna extraña razón, me llenó de alegría.

Él me miró desconcertado por ese gesto, pero al fin, sonrió. Ya había entendido que nada era coherente viniendo de mí.

Me acerqué a él, y le señalé el bolso, interrogándolo con la mirada.

Él rió, y asintió.

—Dijiste que querías saber sobre mi madre. Pues bien, me acompañas al Hospital —Murmuró de forma indiferente.

Y comenzó a caminar, entendí que debía seguirlo. Seguramente iríamos hasta un auto para ir al hospital… Un minuto… ¿Auto? Debía de ser el Taxi… Luego tendría problemas con ello, seguro.

Pero me sorprendió, que luego de salir de la casa. Me encontré con un hermoso auto negro, de los caros, seguro. Brillaba, y sería, seguro, la adicción de cualquier hombre fanático de los autos. Yo no podía decir mucho, no sabía nada respecto autos.

Se rió al ver mi expresión.

—Tranquila. Es mío. El taxi lo devolví en la madrugada, cuando salí del hospital —se encogió de hombros—, adentro había documentos y todo sobre el hombre, así que sólo se lo deje frente a su casa. Y volví en _autobús _—mencionó aquello con cierto disgusto.

Me imaginé todo el recorrido que se habrá hecho. Dejarme en su casa, tomar su auto, estar en el hospital, volver a su casa, tomar el taxi, dejarlo en la casa del hombre y volver en autobús. Eso si que era gracioso.

Me abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente. Le sonreí, y me subí. Esto, ya casi no me parecía extraño, es que ya me había acostumbrado.

Entré, y me sentí completamente cómoda. Era un auto reconfortable en verdad. Vi mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, mi cabello no estaba tan mal. Me lo acomodé levemente y con disimulo mientras Shaoran encontraba al auto.

Con algunas maniobras con sus manos, increíbles para mis ojos y demasiado para mi pobre mente anti-autos, el motor rugió y con una velocidad descomunal comenzó a andar.

Largué un suspiro. ¿Es que todos los hombres eran unos aficionados de la velocidad? La mayoría de mis compañeros cuando salíamos a hacer algo en forma grupal también conducían adaptando una manera insoportablemente rápida.

Él volvió a reír.

Cuando había visto su rostro tan concentrado por primera vez, gracias al reflejo del espejo retrovisor del taxi, nunca me imaginé que podría escucharlo reír tantas veces.

—Por cierto… Eh… ¿Estará Meiling? —Pregunté nerviosamente. Luego me dí cuenta de que la llamaba por su nombre de pila, bueno, era agradable y me había caído bien.

Él al escuchar mi pregunta, se enderezó. Y recordó que su prima creía que nosotros dos estábamos saliendo… Ajá, qué conveniente.

Pensó unos minutos, y dudó. Pero al fin, suspiró.

—No creo —se encogió de hombros—, trabaja en una oficina y todavía no ha salido, si es que no se esta yendo más temprano por el tema de mi madre. Supongo que irá un poco más tarde.

Luego recordé que ella se había ido de la casa de Shaoran —o de su madre, no lo sabía— excusándose con qué debía llegar a la oficina. Llevaba también, una ropa formal, aunque aquello no lo recordaba bien, ya que no le había prestado demasiada atención a su vestimenta.

—Será mejor fingir que estamos saliendo —murmuró y lo miré sorprendida—, ya sabes, mi prima puede volverse algo molesta —comentó, elevó la ceja pensativo—. Además, es más fácil que explicarles la verdad ¿No crees? —Preguntó con cierta gracia.

Reí. Si que era más fácil.

—¿Pero a tu familia no le parecera raro? —Pregunté— que de un día para el otro…

—No. Bueno, verás… la casa donde nos encontrábamos no es mía, es de mis hermanas y mi madre. Yo tengo una llave por las dudas. Y nunca fui a visitarlas muy seguido —se encogió de hombros—, deje casi todas mis cosas allí, pero generalmente voy viajando de un lado para el otro, haciendo trabajos cortos y con buena paga en distintos lugares. Digamos que una vez cada… algunos meses, volvía para buscar algunas cosas. Y no tenía grandes conversaciones con ellas como para que se enteraran si salía con alguien o no.

Lo escuché atentamente. De más estaba agregar que no era muy hogareño, ya que se notaba a tiendas.

Aunque por más que no estuviera mucho con su familia, yo sabía que el cariño que les tenía era muchísimo. ¿Es que no se había desesperado al enterarse sobre lo sucedido con su madre? Claro que sí.

Lo admiré en silencio. Era esa clase de personas que es capaz de dar la vida por la gente que anhela. Valiente y decidido. ¿No era aquello una gran virtud? Sonreí, con algo de melancolía en el tono de mi voz, logré decirle:

— Creo que es muy lindo que seas capaz de hacer todo con total de estar al lado de tu familia en momentos así, aunque no estés la mayoría del tiempo con ellos —y la voz se me quebró— ojala yo fuera también así.

Me interrogó con la mirada, pero al ver mis ojos cristalinos, pudo notar que en esa situación, era mejor el silencio. Era como si me conociera, cómo si esos ojos ámbar en los cuales no podía descifrar los sentimientos que se reflejaban en ellos, mirara a través de mí.

Cuando desearía ser como Shaoran. Porque sabía que mi familia me había gritado en su silencio cuanto me necesitaba después del fallecimiento de mi madre. Pero yo no hice más que encerrarme en mi propio dolor, sin pensar en el de los demás.

El auto fue bajando su velocidad, estacionando en un pequeño hueco que le permitieron los demás autos estacionados en la misma cuadra.

Pude observar el gran establecimiento que se extendía cerca de nosotros, y lo reconocí al instante, era un respetable Hospital de Tomoeda. Suspiré aliviada, no era el mismo en donde había estado mi madre. No creería poder resistir si así lo era.

Suspiré. Y nos encaminamos hasta la entrada del Hospital. Me quede junto a él, pisándole los talones, cómo si fuera a perderme entre todo ese mar de gente.

No me gustaba ese ambiente, lo odiaba. Veía rostros desanimados y algo dolidos, esperando que su familiar saliera de ser visto, o en otro caso, que lo atendieran.

Me comenzaba a sentir débil, todo me traía imagines a la cabeza. Cerré los párpados con fuerza, mientras Shaoran le preguntaba a la secretaria del lugar en que habitación se encontraba su madre, Ieran Li.

—Ieran Li se encuentra en la habitación 108, señor —Contestó amablemente la mujer regordeta, la secretaria, luego de tipear algunas cosas en su computador.

Shaoran le agradeció y me tomó de la mano, mientras intentábamos salir de ese talud de gente. Ese roce, por alguna extraña razón, además de hacerme sonrojar, hizo que mi mente comenzará un viaje extraño, abandonándome.

Bueno, no es que antes no lo hubiera hecho, pero esta vez su falta era más notable.

Cuando al fin salimos de la sala de espera, comenzamos el camino por los pasillos, que por suerte, estaban casi desiertos. Pero aún así, Shaoran no me soltó. Y, extrañamente, se lo agradecí. Me gustaba sentir sus dedos entrelazados con los míos.

Todavía me sentía algo débil, pero estaba mejor. Los recuerdos me seguían atacando, pero ya no tan potentes. ¿Pero cómo podría sacarme las imágenes de la cabeza? Justo este día, parece que todo quisiera apuntarme a ella. A mi madre. Que ya no estaba.

— ¿Te sientes bien, Sakura? —Su voz me volvió a la tierra. Se había parado en seco, observándome preocupado. ¿Qué expresión tendría ahora yo? Debía verme destruida.

Asentí, y le sonreí tristemente. Dio un apretón suave a mi mano, y mi corazón volvió a correr a esa velocidad desconocida y mis mejillas volvieron a sonrojarse. Ahora que él me había puesto los pies sobre el suelo, me di cuenta de algo: Me había llamado Sakura.

Lo había recordado…

Bueno, yo también había recordado su nombre, ¿Y cuantas veces lo había escuchado? Sólo de la boca de Meiling ¿No?

— ¿Segura? —Preguntó— Estabas algo pálida, y luego tu rostro cambió al rojo.

No me había dado cuenta que me había estado observando.

No supe si reír o qué. Lo decía preocupado, sin darse cuenta que la razón de mi sonrojo era él. Suspiré, intentando que ese aire entrara a mi interior y que no permitiera que mis mejillas se volvieran aún más rojas.

Bueno, de algo había servido su ingenuidad, por lo menos ahora estaba tan avergonzada que no me venían más recuerdos a la cabeza. Supongo.

—Estoy bien, en serio. No te preocupes, Shaoran —Murmuré, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Pareció sorprendido de que sepa su nombre. Desvié la mirada, avergonzada.

—De acuerdo —Murmuró, todavía algo desconcertado.

Comenzamos a caminar de nuevo, mientras él miraba atentamente el número de cada puerta, esperando llegar pronto al número 108. Yo, aunque lo intentará, estaba demasiado distraída como para poder captar los números de gran tamaño que se encontraban en las puertas.

Todo mi interior retumbaba, gracias a las palpitaciones de mi corazón, los fuertes y rápidos latidos que no dejaban de aturdirme. Y su mano sobre la mía no ayudaba a mi pobre estado.

_Busca algo para centrar tu atención_, me dije desesperada.

Números. Puertas. Estaba bien. Miré a las puertas, y observé a los números como si mi vida dependiera de ello. 97. 98. 99… Faltaba poco para llegar a la habitación donde estaba la madre de Shaoran, con cada paso nos acercábamos más.

Pero se paró en seco, otra vez.

Lo miré atentamente. Estaba dubitativo, se notaba a tiendas… Tenía miedo. Lo entendía, y cada parte de mi ser se compadeció de él.

—Shaoran… Tienes que estar tranquilo. Todo estará bien —Le alenté con voz suave.

Pero él parecía no reaccionar. Todo debía verse sin sentido a sus ojos. Miraba a un punto inexistente. Sabía que mis palabras poco lo ayudarían, poco ayudaban a alguien las palabras en situaciones así.

No sé por qué. Posiblemente en un momento que me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte, lo hice.

Rodeé su tórax con mis brazos y presioné mi rostro en su remera.

No me importaba si le sorprendía o qué. Lo necesitaba. Yo lo necesitaba. Lo abracé por fuerza, cómo si fuera lo último que quisiera hacer.

Luego de unos instantes, pude sentir sus manos acariciando mi cabello, para luego bajar a mi espalda, y mantener ese abrazo.

— Gracias.

* * *

Cap. más largo de lo común, bueno, un poco, pero esta bien (?). Perdón por la tardanza, ya saben. No había mucha inspiración y... bueno, saben lo demás. No me van a hacer disculparme como si hubiera pecado gravemente U_u. (?) Y no es que sea demasiado creyente XD.

Gracias de nuevo a mi ángel, sabes que te adoro ~ (L)

Besito ¡Se cuidan! :Q Gracias por los reviews.

* * *


	5. ¿Hola? ¿Familia Li?

**Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor ¡NO ME PERTENECE! Les pertenece a las del Clamp. Yo sólo cree una trama diferente con los personajes del animé.**

**¿Secuestrada?**

_V:_ ¿_Hola? ¿Familia Li?_

Y quizá algo en el exterior —espacio exterior—, los planetas estuvieran practicando un movimiento nuevo, no lo sabía. Pero me sentí… reconfortada, fuerte.

Tener mi cabeza en su pecho no era algo que tuviese planeado, pero al verlo tan… frágil, sabía que necesitaba ánimos.

O quizás era yo quien necesitaba sentirme tan bien. Pero eso no importaba.

Aquella palabra simple que había salido de sus labios en forma suave y de agradecimiento, había sido la justificación perfecta para no tener que separarme luego de unos cuantos instantes. Cortos y duraderos, al mismo tiempo.

Cuando me separé, no hice más que mostrarle mi mejor sonrisa de consolación, él me la devolvió, algo débil, mientras sus ojos brillaban con cierta emoción que me tenía enloquecida desde hacía ya rato.

Lo tomé de la mano, sin importarme como se viera aquello, y miré hacía delante. A pocos metros de nosotros, al final de ese pasillo antes de doblar, se encontraba la puerta que poseía el número 108.

Volví mis ojos hacía él. Asintió y comenzó a caminar. Lo seguí, sin soltar aún nuestro agarre. El cual, sin que él se diera cuenta, hacía latir mi corazón más rápido de lo adecuado.

Pero la puerta se abrió. ¿La 108? Sí, esa. Dónde salió una mujer alta, con cabello largo y de color marrón rojizo tapándose el rostro con las manos, mientras sus cabellos danzaban.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente y se comenzó a limpiar el rostro con su muñeca, empapado por las lágrimas. Tenía facciones finas y tiernas, que la hacían tener un rostro de niña, aunque ya debía de tener sus veinte y tantos.

La delgada y alta mujer tenía los ojos cerrados, sin captar nuestra presencia, mientras seguía intentando de secarse el rostro.

—¿Shiefa? —Llamó algo incrédulo Shaoran.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando de despejar algo de su mente mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Se acercó a nosotros y percibió nuestro agarre.

Esa mirada que dirigió a nuestras manos entrelazadas me pudo haber hecho sonrojar furiosamente en otro momento, pero estaba demasiado distraída intentando de descubrir quien era la mujer que mis mejillas siguieron con un rosa pálido.

—Shaoran. Sabía que volverías —susurró—. Ayer no tuve la oportunidad de saludarte, hermanito.

_Hermanito_. Claro, ahora todo tenía sentido. Ella era una de sus hermanas, una de las niñas que había visto en la primera foto.

—¿Qué… qué paso? —Logró modular, algo asustado.

Claro, _Shiefa _había salido llorando del cuarto… ¿Acaso eso significaba qué…? Shaoran tomó más fuerte mi mano.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Sigue en el mismo estado, Shaoran. Pero no puedo lidiar con ello —Admitió, con la voz que demostraba lo mal que se sentía, era una voz dolida.

Noté como su cuerpo se aliviaba. Debía ser una mujer sensible. Pues yo lo era, y podía comprenderla. Siempre había pasado momentos así con lágrimas.

Me miró con ternura, lo que me hizo sobresaltar y sonrojar… La mano de Shaoran junto a la mía… ¿Dios, que estaría pensando ella? ¿Qué estábamos saliendo?

Luego recordé lo que me había sugerido Shaoran, sobre que era mejor que aparentemos que salíamos, pero… ¡Me ponía nerviosa! ¡Nunca había conocido a la familia de mis novios! —ya que nunca había llegado a tener una relación lo suficientemente seria con los chicos con los cuales había salido—.

_Espera_, mi yo interno me sacó de las conclusiones estúpidas que estaba sacando mi mente, _no están saliendo en verdad ¿Lo sabes?_

Unos instantes después, Shaoran captó la mirada que me dirigía su hermana y algo nervioso, intentó hacer una "presentación"

—Shiefa… Shiefa… Ella es… —balbuceó torpemente—… Sakura.

Se había sonrojado notablemente, ¡Que tierno se veía con las mejillas de ese color! Claro, por qué la que se había sonrojado hasta ahora ella yo. Nunca él.

Ella sonrió y se acercó apresuradamente a mí, para rodear mi cuello con sus brazos y darme un dulce abrazo de… ¿"_Bienvenida a la familia_"? Me estremecí.

—¡Hay, Sakura, eres preciosa! —Susurró con entusiasmo—, soy Shiefa, hermana mayor de Shaoran —aclaró, como si no fuera notable—, ¡Es un gusto conocerte, linda!

¿Es que Shaoran nunca había tenido novia?¿Por qué todos los familiares estaban increíblemente fascinados con la idea de que el salía con alguien?

¿Es que sería _gay_?

¡Que desperdicio! Tan guapo y caballero que me parecía.

—También estoy encantada de… conocerte… Shiefa —Logré, milagrosamente, murmurar aquello sin tartamudear como una idiota.

Acercó más sus labios a mi oído y murmuró algo sólo para que yo lo oyera:

—Hacer sonrojar a mi hermano ¿eh? Ninguna de sus chicas lo ha logrado. Debes ser maravillosa, Sakura.

Se alejó rápidamente de mí y nos sonrió ampliamente a los dos.

Intenté de procesar su susurro lo más rápido posible… Pero… ¿Qué? Todavía la información no llegaba a mi cerebro como algo coherente, mi pobre mente no estaba para cosas difíciles.

Se despidió con la mano mientras pasaba por un costado.

—Debo hacer unas cosas, volveré más tarde —había dicho antes de desaparecer por los largos y oscuros pasillos.

Cuando, al fin, todo tuvo sentido, mis mejillas comenzaron a arder en llamas. ¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Disculpa?

_Mira el lado positivo, no es gay _mi consciencia, sin duda, estaba de humor para gastarme unas bromas. ¡Maldito yo interno!

Shaoran comenzó a avanzar, y sólo pude seguirlo.

Posiciono su mano en el picaporte, enredándolo con sus dedos. Le lancé una mirada de aliento, y algo dubitativo, tiro de el.

Una habitación completamente blanca quedo a nuestra vista. _¿Cómo no la confunden con un loquero? _Me pregunté.

Cortinas blancas, azulejos blancos. Todo era blanco.

En la camilla estaba recostada una mujer con cabello largo y negro. Shaoran me soltó con suavidad y se acercó más a donde esta se encontraba.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabello se dispersaba por toda la camilla. Estaba tapada, y su respiración era acompasada. El monitor que mostraba los movimientos de su corazón, al lado de la camilla, señalaba que no había alteraciones en estos.

Shaoran elevó la mirada, y entonces, apoyadas en las paredes opuestas, había dos muchachas. De la misma edad que Shiefa, debían de ser sus otras hermanas.

—Fuutie, Fanren —Saludó Shaoran. Ellas asintieron, devolviéndole la mirada, aún calladas.

Las dos mujeres tenían cierto parecido entre sí. Pero no creía que fueran mellizas, ya que con Shiefa también existía ese parecido. Le dirigí una mirada a Shaoran. También poseía ese _algo. _Después de todo, eran familia.

Una de las muchachas, Fuutie o Fanren, llevaba un vestido informal, rojo. Pero en el cuello llevaba ciertos detalles con negro. Ella levaba el cabello del mismo color que Shiefa, al igual que la mujer que estaba a su lado, y lo tenía corto. Tenía una expresión segura y madura.

En cambio, la otra mujer, llevaba un vestido con distintos tonos de verde y un poco de blanco. Tenía el pelo con un extraño corte, ya que lo tenía corto, pero no todo. Porque algunos de sus mechones estaban largos y los tenía recogidos en una coleta, la cual había tirado hacía un costado.

Su expresión era seria, pero no era la misma que la otra mujer de vestido rojo. Era extraño… Algo así como un medio entre Shiefa y su otra hermana que estaba a su lado.

Ambas miraron a Shaoran con interrogantes, este les devolvió la mirada, y luego me miro a mí. Pareció recordar que ellas todavía no sabían quién era yo.

—Disculpa, Sakura. Ellas son Fuutie —La mujer de rojo me dirigió una mirada dulce y me sonrió levemente en forma de saludo, se la devolví— y Fanren —Concluyó mientras miraba a la mujer de verde.

—Hola… Sakura, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó Fanren.

Asentí. Y le sonreí.

Miré a Ieran Li. Recostada en la camilla. Se mostraba tan frágil. Y me hacía recordar tanto a mi madre. No es que tuviera algún parecido físico, para nada. ¿Pero como hacer para que la situación no me trajera recuerdos a mi mente?

Y sus ojos cerrados hacían que yo sintiera una opresión en el pecho. No podía despegar mi mirada preocupada de su rostro, de aquellos rasgos tan rudos y sensibles, al mismo tiempo.

—No deben preocuparse —la voz de Fuutie sonó comprensiva, levante la mirada y me encontré con la suya, que me observaba fijamente —, tenemos fe en que mejorará ¿Cierto?

Intenté de descifrar las sensaciones que se describían en su mirada. Admiración. ¿Por qué? ¿Será por que noto mi preocupación hacía su madre? Claro, pensará que al sentir tanto afecto por Shaoran, me preocupaba por toda su familia.

Esperen, ¿Es que sabía que 'éramos' novios? No. Nadie se lo había mencionado. Es que… ¿Lo había notado?

_Entraste de la mano con él, _me dijo mi parte racional. Sí, eso era coherente.

Asentí.

—Le tenemos fe —No fe un eco de lo que Fuutie había dicho, fue más una respuesta. Miré a Shaoran, quién me miraba con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Claro que sí —Coincidió Shaoran, mientras me sonreía.

¿Y por qué me sonríe ahora?

Mi alrededor estaba por dar vueltas al ver esa sonrisa que me enloquecía, cuando unas risitas me despertaron de mi ensueño.

Busqué con la mirada a la persona de la cual provenían esas risitas. Miré a Fanren confundida.

Y no fue sólo eso lo que me confundió. Fuutie también tenía una sonrisa divertida abarcándole los labios, mientras pasaba la mirada de Shaoran a mí, una y otra vez.

Tardé unos segundos en entender. Y me ruboricé.

—Qué lindos —Murmuró Fuutie alegremente.

¿_Qué lindos_? ¿Qué… significaba eso?

¡No somos unos niños para que estén con esa clase de burlas por una 'relación amorosa' que en realidad no es nada!

_Espera Sakura _Noté algo que me hizo detener mi acusación interna, _les da felicidad. No se las quites… _

Era verdad. Ahora no sólo se veía preocupación y algo de tristeza en sus ojos. También había una pizca de alegría ¿Por qué habría de quitárselas?

—Hey, Shaoran —lo llamó Fanren — ¿Puedes ir a buscar al Doctor Tokysha? Debo hacerle una consulta.

Shaoran asintió y se alejó de su madre.

—Sakura ¿Me acompañas?

—Está bien —Respondí.

Y antes de que ambos desapareciéramos por la puerta, pude notar como una sonrisita se formaba en los labios de las dos hermanas de Shaoran.

¿Dónde se encontraría el Doctor Tokysha? Observé atentamente los largos pasillos. No había ninguna persona cerca con apariencia de Doctor o enfermero.

Sin que me diera cuenta, Shaoran me tomó de la mano, y comenzó a caminar hacía un lado. No tuve que reaccionar demasiado para comenzar a seguirlo.

Doblamos algunos pasillos, cuando se paró de repente y me miró intranquilo. Había algo que lo molestaba. ¿Sería la preocupación por su madre?

—Lo siento —Fue lo único que dijo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? No entendía absolutamente nada.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes?

Suspiró.

—Seguro te han incomodado —Respondió.

Le sonreí, y negué con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—No lo han hecho. No tienes que preocuparte —Le respondí. Y era la verdad. Claro que en otra situación mis mejillas hubieran iniciado un incendio. Pero, en este caso, mi atención estaba dispersa. En Shaoran, en su madre, en todo. Así que no le había prestado mucha atención al hecho de lo que pensaran sus hermanas.

Intenté de darle ánimos con la mirada. Pero él seguía intranquilo. Crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, ya que una opresión en el pecho amenazaba con traerme recuerdos dolorosos. ¡Por supuesto que él estaría mal!

Y con razón. Yo a esa altura ya estaba por ahogarme en mis lágrimas. Lo recordaba perfectamente, fue una noche fría, toda mi familia estaba desconsolada, y yo no dejaba de llorar arrodillada en el suelo y presionando mi cabeza en la camilla, teniendo una de las manos suaves de mi madre entre las mías.

Luego de eso, su corazón dejó de latir. Entonces fue cuando salí corriendo de la sala, haciendo caso omiso a mis familiares, que me llamaban con voz quebrada.

Sacudí la cabeza. ¿Qué necesidad había de recordar eso ahora? Ya había pasado, y yo estaba contenta. Porque estaba segura que mi madre había vivido una vida feliz, y que siempre me estaba protegiendo, y eso era suficiente para mí.

_Mamá, _la llamé, _no dejes que Shaoran también sufra, por favor_, rogué.

Volví a la tierra, y le dirigí una sonrisa a él. Entonces lo noté… En el borde de sus ojos. ¿Lágrimas? Sí. Y amenazaban con salir en pocos instantes.

Mi sonrisa desapareció. Y sentí que todo mi pasado volvía a mí, tan vívido. ¡_Basta_! No quería llorar. Shaoran era la persona que necesitaba mi apoyo, no la que tenía que verme lloriquear.

—Shaoran… Te prometo que todo va a estar bien —Susurré.

Él sacudió la cabeza, e intentó de regalarme una sonrisa. Intentó. Ya que sólo le salió una mueca forzada y dolida.

Posesioné una de mis manos en su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente. Estas acciones impulsivas ya no me sorprendían.

Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, y me puse de puntillas para lograr presionarlo contra mí, y apoyar mi mejilla en su hombro.

—Voy a estar contigo ¿Si? Tienes que ser fuerte… Yo… no puedo soportar verte así —Admití. Era sólo la verdad, y extrañamente, no me sonrojé. Ya no aguantaba ver a las personas sufriendo así. Ya no más.

Separé mi rostro de su hombro. Con intención de volver a la posición… ¿común? Normal. Lejana, coherente. ¿Cuál era la palabra indicada? Emh… ¿Civilizada?

Esperen un minuto… ¿Por qué tenía su rostro a tan poca distancia del mío? Casi _sin _distancia, mejor dicho. ¡No, no, no! ¿Por qué no veo a nada más que a él? ¿Por qué me sucede esto?

Y los pocos centímetros que separaban nuestros rostros eran pocos, demasiados pocos. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de hacerlos desaparecer? ¿Eso está bien?

_No. Claro que no._

—Oigan, tortolitos, ya habrá momento para escenas así ¿No creen? —Dijo una voz con tono burlón, divertido.

Y todo el lugar volvió a aparecer. Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué ya no era solamente él y yo? Sentí una repentina impotencia…

¿¡_Qué es lo que me sucede_!?

Me separé de él cómo si quemará y miré fijamente hacía mi izquierda.

Me sentí mal cuando le dirigí una mirada de pocos amigos a la mujer de cabello negro y vestimenta formal, que nos regalaba una sonrisa cálida.

Miré el suelo cómo si observarlo fuera lo más interesante del mundo. ¿O es qué era lo único que deseaba mirar? No lo sabía, pero no quería apartar la mirada de aquellas baldosas.

—Meiling —Fue lo único que salió entre balbuceos de la boca de Shaoran.

—Sí, todo me ha ido bien, chicos. No se preocupen. Vamos, quiero ver a tu madre —Dijo ella rápidamente. Lo que me aturdió. No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar tantas palabras en tan pocos segundos.

Elevé la mirada, pero la fijé en Meiling, incapaz de posarla en Shaoran.

Intenté abrir la boca, para explicar que teníamos que buscar al Doctor. Pero nada salió de mis labios. Entonces Shaoran lo hizo por mí.

—Tenemos que buscar al Doctor Tokysha —Se excusó con voz lejana.

La expresión de Meiling fue puro sarcasmo. Y pude leerle la expresión. "¡Oh, sí! Por que eso es lo que hacían, claro. Buscar al Doctor, por supuesto"

Recé por que no expresará aquello en voz alta. Todo ya era lo suficientemente vergonzoso. ¿Es que podría empeorar?

Suspiró, y asintió.

—Bien, búsquenlo. Me voy a ver a Ieran —Murmuró e hizo ademán de pasar aquel pasillo para entrar a la sala donde Ieran se encontraba.

¿Eh? ¿Quedarme a solas con Shaoran, después de… _eso_? ¡No!

_Piensa rápido. ¡No tartamudees! ¡No hagas gestos! Respira… ¡Ya!_

—L-lo buscaré yo… —Tartamudeé, maldita sea—. Vayan a verla —Agité mis manos y me alejé rápidamente.

Me maldije por hacer exactamente lo que me prohibí hacer.

Casi estuve por tropezarme con mis pies. Lo qué sólo me hizo poner _más _nerviosa. Y esa sensación no desapareció ni siquiera cuando me aleje de sus vistas, de sus miradas clavadas en mi espalda, quemándomela.

Cuando al fin doblé varios pasillos, presioné mi espalda contra la pared y suspiré.

¿Qué demonios había sido todo aquello?

¡Tonta, tonta, tonta, _tonta_!

Me repetí aquello unas veinte veces, hasta que me decidí a contar hasta diez, y respirar profundo.

_Bien, busca al doctor. Búscalo. No pienses. No pienses más. _Me ordené. ¿Pero, es que decretármelo servía de algo?

Una mujer pasó cerca de mí. De cabello largo y marrón. Tez clara, facciones delicadas y finas. Llevaba un vestido azul con una flor cerca del hombro izquierdo.

Me acerqué a ella.

—Disculpe… ¿Dónde puedo encontrar al Doctor Tokysha?

Me sonrió.

—Le acabó de decir si se puede dirigir a la habitación ciento ocho (108). Creo que tomo el camino del pasillo verde —Hizo unas señas con sus manos, indicándome torpemente por donde se encontraba este— ya que tenía que consultarle algo a una enfermera… Si quieres en bien salga de la sala ciento ocho, puedo decirle si se puede dirigir a donde tú deseas.

Todo eso me mareó.

_¡Qué lenta que estas, Sakura!_

— ¿Ciento ocho?

Asintió. Me regaló una sonrisa, y me escudriñó con la mirada.

Si sólo hubiera prestado un poco de atención, hubiera notado el parecido que ella poseía con toda la familia Li. ¿Es qué no es obvio? ¡_Torpe_!

—Soy Feimei Li. Mi madre está en la habitación ciento ocho. ¿En qué sala está tu familiar?

Cuando pronunció la primera oración, pensé que quizá me había leído la mente. Ya que confirmó lo que yo ya tomaba por obvio.

En la foto, en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Shaoran, eran cuatro niñas ¿O no?

—Yo… yo… —Balbuceé, ¡_Cálmate_! —. Soy Sakura Kinomoto… Estoy acompañando a Shaoran Li —Intenté de formar una sonrisa, y salió algo así, con una pizca de desesperación, claro.

Tardó unos minutos en procesar todo. Y luego me miró y me sonrió calidamente.

—Oh. Vienes con mi hermanito. Un placer conocerte, Sakura.

—Lo mismo digo, Feimei —Logré murmurar débilmente.

Suspiré.

¿Es qué alguna vez todo iba a dejar de darme vueltas?

* * *

**Perdón, sí, me retracé como dos semanas. ¡Disculpen! Estoy castigada, y la inspiración no venía. En fin, perdonen los errores, ya que en bien lo termine lo publique xD! **

**Espero que les guste... Nos vemos en el próximo capi (: Que, por cierto, faltan pocos para el final, quizás dos más. **

**Gracias por todo. Un beso.**

**JANE (L).**

* * *


	6. Desafiar a la locura

**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES N-O-M-E-P-E-R-T-E-N-E-C-E-N. Ojalá lo hicieran, pero no. Sólo la trama es mía, lo demás es propiedad de las de Clamp

* * *

**

¿Secuestrada?

VI; _Desafiar a la locura._

—No es necesario —Repetí por enésima vez.

El rostro de Meiling se transformó en una expresión divertida, en la cual se hallaba una sonrisa divertida y astuta.

El día en el hospital había pasado lentamente, sin muchas palabras y demasiadas al mismo tiempo. Las miradas decían más de lo que se podía decir con el lenguaje. Era como… un idioma silencioso.

Había entrado a la sala junto a Feimei y luego de que ella se saludará con todos los que se hallaban allí, nos habíamos dedicado a observar a Ieran. Hasta que llegó el Doctor, a los pocos minutos, para escuchar las consultas que tenía la familia respecto al estado de la mujer. Eso había sido todo.

Cuando el Doctor abandonó la habitación. Todo volvió a lo de antes. Miradas. Preocupación por Ieran. No hubo mucho más que aquello.

Al rato, una enfermera entró a la sala. E informó que el horario de visitas había acabado. Comenzamos a salir, sólo se quedo Fanren, que luego de discutir un poco con sus hermanas y expresiones de pocos amigos que se habían dirigido con Fuutie, habían decidido que ella pasaría la noche en el hospital.

—_Shaoran, Feimei y Shiefa se quedarán en mi apartamento. Cualquier cosa, sabes el número. Llama _—Le había ordenado con voz fría Fuutie. Luego de eso, se habían despedido y se habían subido al auto de Fuutie.

Me presioné fuertemente contra en asiento del auto de Shaoran, mientras Meiling lanzaba sus risas llenas de diversión. Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza.

—Vamos, ¡Sakura! En serio, no es problema —Repitió.

—Sakura, creo que deberías aceptar lo que te ofrece Meiling —Intentó de convencerme Shaoran, con los ojos todavía en las calles, mientras conducía tranquilamente su automóvil.

Respiré profundamente.

¡De ninguna manera iba a ofrecer que Meiling me prestará su ropa! Podía sobrevivir perfectamente con lo que llevaba ahora.

Pero… ¿Qué excusa podía inventar?

—Entonces, te llevaré ahora a tu hogar —Concluyó Shaoran, viendo que no parecía estar por aceptar la oferta de Meiling.

¿Mi… mi _hogar_? ¿Se refería a aquel solitario y estúpido apartamento? ¿Dónde me estarían esperando Rika y papá?

¡_NO_!

Tuve que aumentar la fuerza con la cual mordía mi labio inferior para no gritar mi negación a los cuatro vientos.

Luego, cuando me sentí segura de que mis palabras no serían impulsivas, abrí la boca, y mis labios temblaron levemente.

—De acuerdo, Meiling —Susurré, en voz baja. Quizá así no fuera tan obvio que mi voz estaba horrorizada por la idea de volver a mi apartamento, todavía no estaba preparada.

Y quizá si lo decía en voz baja tampoco fuera notable que en mi noto estaba impregnado los pequeños trozos de mi orgullo.

Escuché un gritito de euforia de parte de Meiling. Quien se celebraba haberme ganado la 'batalla' de palabras. Suspiré. Podía soportarlo.

—Shaoran, llévame a mi casa. Buscaré algunas prendas para darle a mi querida Sakura. También le traeré algo de lencería —Noté su insinuación en la última frase. Pero mis mejillas fueron las primeras en repararlo. Y comenzaron a arder.

Oculté mi rostro con mi pelo, dejándolo caer sobre éste. Mis mejillas estaban que explotaban. ¿Cómo se le ocurrían esas ideas? ¿Cómo tenía el rostro para expresarlas en voz alta?

_¡Esta loca! _Grité con histeria en mi interior. _Por que yo no_, me respondí con sarcasmo a los pocos minutos. Pero… pero… ¡Era una desvergonzada!

Esa palabra me daba gracia. Podría haber lanzado una risita en otro momento, pero mis mejillas amenazaban con prenderse fuego, y eso no me daba risa.

De reojo pude notar que Shaoran enarcaba una ceja, y fruncía los labios. Un dulce pálido comenzó a inundar sus mejillas. ¡Se veía_ tan_ tierno!

—Hey, chicos, ¿Algo anda mal? —Preguntó Meiling con tono aburrido. Se estaba aburriendo. Pues claro, no éramos la pareja más pasional a sus ojos ¿Verdad?

—Llegamos —Dijo Shaoran chocando con las palabras de Meiling, cómo si quisiera taparlas. Se lo agradecí. El auto paró.

Escuché unos tintineos, provenientes de las joyas que poseía Meiling, unos sonidos, la puerta trasera del auto se abrió. Meiling salió del auto y pude escuchar sus pasos acelerados dirigirse hacía unas de las casas frente a donde habíamos estacionado.

La observé correr, hasta llegar a una casa algo ostentosa casa, pude ver cómo sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de llaves y rápidamente abría la puerta. Se adentró en su casa sin permitirme ver lo que había dentro.

Presioné mi mentón contra una de mis manos, escuchando como mi reloj mental se alertaba, ya que cada segundo a solas con Shaoran parecía una eternidad. Y eso sólo hacía que mi pecho sufriera ataques causados por mi corazón.

—Lamento el… atrevimiento de Meiling —Repuso, avergonzado.

¿Es qué no podía dejarlo y ya?

No me atreví a mirarlo.

—Deja de lamentarlo todo, Shaoran. Nada es tu culpa —Logre modular, con voz baja, pero segura.

Se calló por algunos instantes, lo escuché vacilar.

—No lo dices en serio.

Dirigí mi mirada hacía su rostro.

Estuve por gemir de arrepentimiento cuando lo hice. _Oh, no ¿Por qué rayos es tan…? Argh. _Mi interior gruñía de impotencia. ¿Por qué tenía que enloquecerme? ¿Por qué tenía que poner esa expresión de perrito mojado?

—Lo digo en serio.

Él calló, pensativo. Pero no tuvo mucho más tiempo para pensar, ya que un ruido se escuchó. Alguien golpeaba suavemente la ventana del auto.

Miré hacía mi lado, y allí estaba Meiling. Shaoran apretó un botón, y el vidrio de mi lado comenzó a bajarse. Ella me sonrió cálidamente mientras me entregaba una bolsa con ropa adentro.

—Somos del mismo talle, creo. Te irán perfectos.

Sostuve la bolsa entre mis manos, y la apoyé en mis piernas, junto con mi cartera. Busqué las palabras para agradecerles.

—Meiling, gracias. Shaoran te lo alcanzará luego…

—Oh, no. Tómalo como un regalo —Me sonrió ampliamente.

La miré desconcertada.

—¡No, no! De ninguna manera Meiling. ¿Por qué? —Pude replicar todavía sin caer. ¿Por qué? No tenía sentido que me quisiera "regalar" algunas de sus prendas. ¿Pero es que algo tenía sentido? Todo carecía de aquello.

Suspiró y volteó, para iniciar el paso hacía su hogar. Hizo algunos movimientos, hasta alejarse lo suficiente, luego miró hacía donde yo estaba sobre su hombro.

Lanzó una sonrisa burlona, y depositó un beso en una de sus manos, para "arrojarlo" hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

—Las prendas son todas tuyas, Sakura —Dijo y siguió caminando—, las aceptas o las tiras a la basura —Agitó su mano en forma de despedida, sin mirarnos—. Cuídense.

Luego de eso, aceleró su paso hasta correr, y llegar rápidamente a abrir la puerta y entrar a su hogar. Obviamente, quería evitar quejas u otras opciones, como objetos que podrían insertar en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Suspiré y miré a Shaoran indignada.

"Tu prima está loca. _Loca_, en verdad" Le dije con la mirada, obviamente lo entendió y se carcajeó. Mientras se encogía de hombros, hizo unas maniobras y el auto volvió a andar.

Se quedo pensativo por un buen rato. Me gustaba observarlo, sus rasgos estaban tan apacibles. Por eso mismo me costó un poco interrumpirlo.

—¿Por qué crees que me haya regalado algunas de sus ropas? —Pregunté.

—No lo sé. Tiene un ropero enorme —se encogió de hombros— no notará la diferencia.

Definitivamente, ignoraba la respuesta a mi pregunta, quizá no le resultaba lo suficientemente importante como para preocuparse, pero… ¿Es qué habría puesto lencería _de verdad_? ¿Y no quería ganarse algunos insultos? Quizá por eso no quería que se las devolviera…

Me sonrojé levemente ante aquel pensamiento. Sacudí levemente la cabeza, y me recosté sobre el asiento.

_**.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****.__****._**

Asentí.

Él se volteó y caminó hacía uno de los pasillos. Suspiré cuando el se perdió de vista y posicioné una de mis manos en mi frente. No tenía fiebre, pero la cabeza parecía querer matarme. No era que me dolía, pero hacía que todo a mi alrededor diera vueltas.

Paseé mis manos por mis piernas, y una bolsa crujió. Bufé y la agarré la bolsa mientras me levantaba de la silla.

También tome mi cartera que estaba sobre la mesa del comedor. Teniendo estas dos cosas en las manos, comencé a ir por el camino que él me había dicho.

Cuando me preguntó si quería darme una ducha, había respondido que sí. El pensamiento de una ducha que me aclararía la mente era bastante tentador.

Cuando encontré la puerta que él me había indicado, la abrí y la cerré tras de mí. El cuarto de baño era como cualquier otro. Suspiré con alegría al sentirme un poco más normal.

Dejé caer mi cartera y mi bolso, haciendo un ruido sordo cuando se chocaron con el suelo. Caminé hacía la ducha, abrí las cortinas y entonces vi los grifos en una de las paredes. Como me había dicho Shaoran, eran un celeste gastado, y en una había una F y en la otra una C (frío y caliente), hechas levemente para que resalten.

Rápidamente giré la del agua caliente, promediándolo levemente con agua fría, posé mi mano bajo el chorro de agua que caía desde la ducha, asentí cuando a los pocos instantes, la temperatura del agua se puso deliciosa.

Me alejé de la ducha, y cerré un poco las cortinas. Me coloqué frente al espejo, y observé mi aspecto. Tenía el cabello enredado y lucía horrible. El poco maquillaje que me había puesto antes de salir hacía la facultad había desaparecido en su gran parte, sólo había quedado poco y se había movido.

Suspiré por… ¿Quinta vez? Y comencé a desvestirme rápidamente. Dejé mis hebillas a un lado del lavabo. Luego me introduje dentro de la ducha.

El agua tibia me hizo sonreír. Me sentía reconfortada mientras las gotas se deslizaban por mi piel. Me pasé el jabón que había a un lado por todo mi cuerpo suavemente y luego me puse un poco del contenido de los frascos para la limpieza del cabello en las manos y comencé a jabonarme el pelo energéticamente.

Luego te sentirme limpia, me quedé unos minutos bajo el chorro de agua, me relajaba. Me podía caracterizar como esas personas las cuales les satisface pasar varios minutos en la ducha, era algo placentero.

Cuando creí que era suficiente, giré los grifos para que dejara de salir agua. Y cuando esta dejo de golpearse contra mi piel, todas las últimas horas junto a las preocupaciones volvieron a mi mente.

Suspiré nuevamente, mientras rodeaba mi cuerpo con una de las toallas que estaban colocadas a un lado. Cuando salí de la ducha, me sequé suavemente la piel y me até la toalla otra vez alrededor del cuerpo. Junto al lavabo había un peine, justo al lado de mis hebillas. Comencé a pasármelo levemente por el cabello.

Se sentía bien tener el pelo limpio y cuidado nuevamente. Me puse las hebillas en su lugar y me arrodille para rebuscar en el bolso que me había entregado Meiling algo de ropa para vestirme.

Me quedé petrificada.

_¡Ah! ¡Meiling! La mataré, la mataré ¡Lo haré!, _tuve qué morderme el labio para no gritar, y convertir mis manos en puños para no golpear algo. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Con sólo ojear levemente la bolsa pude ver diminutas prendas de ropa interior, de colores que me harían ver como una perra si me las ponía. ¿Rojo? ¿Negro? ¡Por favor! Eso lo usan las prostitutas ¡No alguien como yo!

Respiré profundamente y con algo de repulsión, seguí mirando la bolsa. Sólo había cosas que quedarían bien si me ponía la ropa inferior. Dos faldas que no dejaban lugar a la imaginación. Dos remeras con un escote importante, ajustadas al cuerpo y que dejaban ver mi ombligo.

Gruñí. La desmembraría, y luego quemaría cada uno de sus miembros. Oh sí, esa sería la única venganza que podría ir bien con esto. Pero… Arg… Era una mujer con una mente diabólica, _muy_ diabólica.

Solté con repulsión las prendas, y miré animosamente hacía el suelo, allí estaban las prendas que me había sacado, las que llevaba a un principio. Las sostuve entre mis manos.

¿Estaban… estaban… mojadas? ¡Estaban empapadas! ¿Por qué?

El suelo no había estado mojado, ni nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué la ropa sí?

…OH…

…Rayos.

Yo había pasado por arriba de la ropa, la había pisado. Lloriqueé en voz baja mientras me volvía hacía la bolsa con la ropa de zorra, la miré con desdén y en mi mente, me imaginé golpeando a Meiling.

Me comencé a vestir, apretando los parpados, para evitar que las lágrimas de ira no se desparramaran por mi rostro. Me puse una falda de jeans, que apenas tapaba mis muslos. Sentí dolor por mis piernas descubiertas, como si las estuviera dejando desprotegidas. Y me puse una remera blanca con más detalles de los que hubiera deseado. Tenía tiritas rojas en las mangas y era escotado.

Quería alargarlo, para que tapara un poco más mi ombligo, pero si lo estiraba más, más escote iba a tener. Y no deseaba más escote. No más, por favor.

_Quiero llorar _gemí para mis adentros.

Me miré en el espejo. Volví a gemir. _Parezco una zorra. No, no. _Seguí lloriqueando en voz baja un rato más.

Sabía que estaba exagerando, un poco, pero estaba exagerando. Parecía una adolescente a punto de salir a una disco. No exactamente una mujer que complacía los deseos lujuriosos de los hombres a cambio de dinero. ¡Pero yo sólo quería parecer una persona! No una adolescente que va a salir, ni nada. ¡Sólo una persona _normal_!

Me acomodé el cabello sin muchas ganas, no me preocupe en hacerme un peinado elaborado. Miré con mala cara mi reflejo en el espejo. Me calcé y agarré mis cosas y salí temerosamente del cuarto de baño.

_No hay moros en la vista, _confirmé alegremente.

Seguí caminando silenciosamente, con pasos lentos, mirando a cada lado cautelosamente. Preparada para salir huyendo. Prefería correr antes de que Shaoran me observara con esta ropa…

_¿Y qué harás entonces? _Me preguntó mi parte racional. Lo tendría que ver si o si. Pero, postergaría el hecho, hasta sentirme lo suficientemente preparada para evitar un trauma.

Quizá pudiera encontrar un saco… O hasta que se me seque mi ropa…

Llegué hasta el comedor, dejé las cosas y suspiré. ¿Dónde estaría Shaoran? No es que quisiera encontrármelo, pero… ¿Habría surgido una emergencia y se había ido al hospital? Rogué que no haya pasado nada malo.

Um…

Suspiré. Ya estaba anocheciendo, seguramente. Y comencé a sentir el cansancio en cada parte de mi cuerpo…

Comencé a dirigirme sin pensarlo demasiado, hasta la habitación de los cuadros, en dónde había despertado la primera vez. Quizá podría recostarme allí.

Estaba tan cansada, que estaba casi segura que cuando mi cabeza se apoyara en la almohada, mis preocupaciones quedarían hechas polvo y me sumergiría en el mundo de los sueños. A menos que estas quisieran estar hasta en mis sueños, claro.

Miré distraídamente las puertas del pasillo mientras pasaba frente a ellas. ¿Qué habría dentro de ellas? Más habitaciones, posiblemente.

_Aquí está, _pensó mi ser con las pocas energías que le quedaban, quería que las sábanas rozaran mi cuerpo y olvidar todo. ¿Es qué era algo malo? Sentí ansias, ¡_Ah_! _Qué bien me vendría una siesta_.

Miré la puerta de la habitación y sonreí. Enredé mis dedos con el picaporte y empujé de él. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y suspiré. Comencé a recorrer la habitación con la mirada…

_Oh, dios santo. _¡¿Qué es lo que hacía Shaoran allí!? Oh, oh… ¡Mi ropa!

_¡Hey! _Me alerté cuando me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle… ¿Estaba dormido? _Umh, sí. ¡Qué alivio! _Saber que no tendría que salir corriendo tropezándome con mis propios pies era toda una tranquilidad.

Él estaba recostado sobre la cama. Las sábanas se revolvían en su alrededor, y sus ropas estaban arrugadas en su cuerpo. Su pecho se subía tranquilamente a compás de su respiración.

Lucía tan apacible, que se me lleno de ternura el cuerpo. Era bueno que ver que por lo menos estaba tranquilo en sus sueños, ¿Verdad? Con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, estar despejado aunque sea un rato, era algo que valía la pena.

Me olvidé de la ropa, de las preocupaciones, de todo. Sólo deseaba tenerlo cerca. Fue extraño, pero el deseo de repente tomó mis sentidos, privándome de todo. Se hizo demasiado fuerte.

Es qué, en cierta forma, desde el primer momento que lo había visto, ese había sido mi deseo. Lo había ignorado, lo había cubierto con otras cosas. Porque parecía imposible, quería convencerme de que era imposible.

Y cómo si mi parte racional hubiera sido encarcelada, comencé a caminar lentamente, pero segura, hacía él. Hacía dónde estaba recostado. Quería acariciar su rostro, sentir su piel bajo mi mano. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Era una locura, todo lo era. ¿Por qué deseaba, con tanta necesidad, tenerlo a mi lado? ¿Es qué era posible que sintiera todas estas cosas? No era coherente. Pero al parecer, tampoco era imposible.

Me acerqué a él. Y posicioné mi mano en su rostro tranquilo. Y algo me atacó. Eran sentimientos mezclados, pero todos tan… poderosos. No podía diferenciarlos, pero estaban presentes, en cada uno de mis movimientos.

Sonreí. No interesaba lo que fuese, allí estaba Shaoran, y eso era lo único que importaba.

Pero mi sonrisa desapareció… Para ser reemplazada por una expresión confundida cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

—Sha… Shaoran —Murmuré desconcertada.

Me atrajo hacia su cuerpo, haciéndome caer sobre él, con movimientos rápidos pero suaves, acabé sintiendo las cómodas sabanas bajo de mí. Parpadeé desconcertada, él estaba a mi lado y sus brazos seguían estando en mi cintura.

Y mi mano seguía en su rostro. Pero… ¿Qué había sucedido?

Otra vez estaba pérdida.

Lo miré sorprendida, me miraba dulcemente, y me sonreí con una expresión cálida. Sentí que me ruborizaba. ¿Por qué me miraba así? Esto… esto… ¿Emh?

_Bien, si esto es una locura, será una completa. _Sentí un desafío conmigo misma, cómo si su expresión me estuviera retando a algo. Pero… ¿A qué? No lo sabía, pero mi cuerpo parecía entenderlo perfectamente.

Pasé mis brazos por su cuello. Ambos estábamos recostados en la cama, hasta ahí entendía, bueno, no. Pero, por así decir.

Lo acerqué a mí, uno de mis mechones mojados recaía sobre mi rostro, pero eso no importaba, aumentaba mi adrenalina. _¿Adrenalina? _Todavía no comprendía nada, no mi mente, por lo menos.

Mi corazón latía desaforado. ¿Qué-sucede? _No-entiendo ¿Alguien-podría-explicarme?_ Logré pensar atareada, pero perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos en seguida. ¡Cómo si pudiera esperar que mi cuerpo que reaccionaba así me explicara _algo_!

Cerré los ojos, quizá así pudiera ver más. Pero su aliento chocó con mi rostro, y eso sólo me hizo perderme todavía —si era posible— más.

Y sus labios se juntaron con los míos. Pude sentirlos suaves, cálidos, tiernos. Pero no pude pensar demasiado en ello, aquel movimiento acompasado bloqueaba mis pensamientos.

Quise presionarme más con su cuerpo, eliminando espacio existente. Nuestros labios seguían jugueteando, presionándose. Podía sentir nuestras lenguas enredarse, danzar, explorarse a sí mismas.

Pude darme cuenta de algo: _Amor_.

Nuestros labios se debatían con… amor. Era extraño, pero era seguro. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo había sucedido? Esas preguntas estaban presentes en mí, pero no les presté atención. No estaba como para ocuparme de ellas en este momento.

Seguí disfrutando nuestro contacto con todo mi ser, mientras mis dedos se enredaban en su cabello, y sus manos me presionaban más hacía él, cómo si quisiera deshacerse de algún espacio imaginario.

Pero éstas se quedaron inmóviles por un momento. Y luego lo hicieron sus labios, cómo si de repente la racionalidad hubiera inundado su mente.

Abrí los ojos confundida. Esta vez, sí estaba pérdida. No comprendía absolutamente nada. Cómo si de repente mi parte razonable se hubiera salido de su celda.

Sus labios se alejaron bruscamente de los míos, pero aún así, de forma amable. Cómo si no quisiera hacerme daño, no hacerme confundir más de lo que ya estaba. (¿Era posible?)

—No, Sakura.

* * *

**Anteúltimo capitulo *__*, sí. El próximo, ES EL ÚLTIMO. **

Todavía no lo creo. xD! Mm... No sé. No puedo decir si me gusto o no, estoy tan confundida xD En fin, ya quiero sacarme de encima esta novela, por que me vienen muchas ideas a la cabeza para la próxima novela. **Larga. **Si Dios quiere (?), pronto les traigo el Summary, y se los dejo en el proximo cap, así deciden si les gusta o no xD! ^^

Muchísimas gracias a sus firmas, me hacen sentir bien ^^. Para que no se desesperen, mis pocas lectoras, tengo todo planeado para el último cap. Y Dios, no esperen nada, por que mi mente esta malvada y va a hacer algo inesperado (?). En fin, espero que les haya gustado xD. Perdonen los errores y demás.

Gracias especialmente a: **Angie**, **Giuly** y** Lizy89**. Angie siempre me corrigue y me está ayudando, Giuly es mi portadora de ideas, y Lizy89, ella me deja reviews geniales, que me dan aliento a seguir *_* aunque no te conozco, te digo de todo corazón: Muchas gracias. Si queres déjame tu msn y hablamos ^^ .

En fin, gracias a todos por sus fantásticos reviews. Y por su apoyo.

Se pasan por ~SweetLand y por ~Sweet_Giiiuuuuliii *_* Genias ambas, se las quiere (L). Las dos son mis sweeties preferidas(?).

¡Un besi! ^^ No sé cuando les voy a traer el próximo cap, pronto, espero. Antes de agosto, o en sus primeros días, si todo sale como quiero ;)


	7. ¡Lúcida!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenecen a las de Clamp. Ya saben ¬¬.**

_Último capítulo. Disfruten. (-:_

**¿Secuestrada?**

VII: _¡Lúcida!_

—S-Shaoran… Yo…

Sentí un calor explosivo en mis mejillas. Y me di cuenta que todo había sido una locura, demasiado extraño. ¿Había sido verdadero? ¡Dios! ¿En dónde tenía la cabeza? ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso? ¡Es qué estoy loca! ¿O qué?

Racioné al fin. Y sentí pánico. Muchísimo. ¿La qué había hecho todo… _eso_… había sido yo? Me inundó el miedo.

_Es el miedo del rechazo._ Admití rápidamente.

¡No! ¡No podía posible! No podía rechazarme, por qué… por qué fue un impulso… Yo no sentía amor… No hay que rechazar.

_Impulso. _Grabé esa palabra en mi mente… Quizá me sirviera para darle una explicación de lo que había sido… _eso_.

¿Es qué eso no tiene nombre? ¿O qué? _¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!, _me canturreó mi consciencia, jugueteando conmigo. La palabra retumbaba en mi mente como un eco insoportable.

Pestañeé, dolida. La reacción que tendría que haber llegado _mucho _antes comenzó a clavarse dentro de mí como una estaca. Haciéndome arrepentir, haciéndome heridas profundas.

Me alejé por inercia, y me senté en la cama sin hablar. Me moví con agilidad, hasta tener los pies apoyados en el suelo, mis muslos levemente tocando la cama, y mis manos arrugando las sabanas a cada lado de estas. Estaba sentada a un borde de la cama, haciendo todo lo posible para que las lágrimas no abandonaran el borde de mis ojos.

—¿Sakura? —Escuché su voz llamarme, tenue y preocupada; luego oí unos ruidos causados por movimientos. Pero no me preocupe imaginarme en que estaría haciendo. Estaba pérdida en mi mente. ¿Qué es…?

Sentí su mano en mi hombro, pero no me moví. Casi ni la sentí. Estaba intentando descifrar qué era lo que me pasaba… ¿Cómo…?

Se sentó a mi lado, pero no lo miré. Pero pude comprender que sus ámbares quemaban mi piel con su inocente e innecesaria preocupación. ¿Por qué…?

_¿Es qué ahora llegan las preguntas?__,_ me reproché con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, _es un poco tarde ya, querida. _

—L-Lo siento —Lo escuché musitar.

Otro _impulso. _Lo miré sorprendida. ¿Se estaba disculpando? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Era él el que se debía disculpar? ¿Esa no era yo? ¿Lo hacía por rechazarme?

Él ya no me miraba.

—Tu vida se perdió de la línea de lo normal… Gracias a mí. Nunca lo hubiera hecho, te lo juro. Si hubiera sabido… ¡Perdóname, Sakura, por favor! —Era sincero.

Emh… ¿_QUÉ_? ¿Es qué… se disculpaba… por…? Por… Por…

No podía completar la frase, algo de mí me impedía formular esa palabra. Pero mi consciencia se me adelanto.

_Por 'secuestrarte'. _

Claro, ahora entendía. Él, ahora que sabía que lo quería, se sentía culpable. ¡Enamorarse de su secuestrador! (No era eso realmente. Pero, no había otra palabra que pudiese usar). ¿Síndrome de Estocolmo? No… No… Él no me secuestro realmente. Así que no hay forma…

Aparte… ¿Enamorada? ¿Yo estaba enamorada? Si lo había negado hacía poco rato… Excusándome con lo de 'impulso'.

Estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo me había llegado a enamorar? ¡Esto estaba muy mal!

_No es verdad, ¿Cierto? Es sólo una mala broma que me hace la vida… ¿A que sí? _Intenté de convencerme débilmente. Sonaba falso. Definitivamente, no habría forma de que eso fuera verdad.

—No llores, por favor —Gimió dolido.

En toda mi ensoñación, no me había dado cuenta que un líquido se estaba paseando por mi mejilla, empapándolas. Lágrimas.

Me las limpié con el dorso de la mano. No había tiempo para pensar esas cosas. Tenía que hacer algo… Algo.

_¡Haz algo! _Pude ordenarme, pero me negaba a reaccionar, aunque me lo gritara.

—Yo… Yo… —Balbuceé, intentando de formar alguna oración, sin saber en realidad lo que deseaba decir.

—No. Sakura… No hay nada que debas hacer tú —Susurró, lo miré sin entender—. Todo esto es _mi _culpa, sólo _mía _—aseguró—, soy yo el que debe intentar regresarte a la vida cotidiana. Lo intentaré. Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, te lo prometo.

¿Es qué estaba a su alcance volver el tiempo atrás? ¿Es qué tenía el poder de _desenamorar? _¿Qué es lo que planeaba hacer? Suspiré. Debía de estar delirando al pensar que había una forma de regresarme a la vida normal.

Pude notar que contuvo la respiración por varios minutos. _¡Debes hablar! ¡Debes hacerle entender que no hay forma de qué vuelva a lo 'normal'! ¡Él ahora es una de las cosas más importantes para mí, y eso no se puede cambiar! _Me grité en mi fuero interno. Pero… No pude abrir la boca.

—Shaoran… —Balbuceé torpemente luego de varios instantes de silencio.

—Vamos.

Tomó mi mano y se levantó. Me quedé estática. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Tiró de mí suavemente hasta que estuve levantada. Me guió, a lo que yo sólo podía caminar siguiendo sus pasos, aún sin reaccionar.

Salimos de la habitación rápidamente. El aire salía de mis labios de forma precipitada. Intenté de tranquilizarme; _Vamos, a estas alturas ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada a lo extraño_, me dije.

Pasamos por el comedor, y agarró con rapidez mis cosas y me las dio. Luego, seguimos nuestra caminata por la casa.

La verdad esa que, esta vez, me estorbaba de una manera increíble no saber que esperar. ¿A dónde nos dirigíamos? Miré hacía mi alrededor inquieta, estábamos aún en la casa… Recordaba aquella zona, pero no me importo.

Miré hacía en frente. ¿Eso era una puerta? Sí, lo era. No sólo eso, era la puerta de salida. Shaoran soltó mi mano, y sentí cómo si me hubieran arrancado una parte de mí, suspiré entristecida. Él sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsillo y lo posicionó en la cerradura. Giró de ella y empujó la puerta.

La brisa acarició mi piel y sentí que una tristeza me recorría de pies a cabeza. Aunque no entendía por qué. ¿Qué era lo qué me sucedía?

Rápidamente abrió del todo la puerta, y me miró. Entendí que quería que pasará, le agradecí en voz baja y salí a fuera. Él me imitó y pude oír el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Se me adelantó y con el juego de llaves que tenía en la mano, se ocupó de abrir su auto que se encontraba en la vereda. Tuvo la misma caballerosidad de abrirme la puerta del copiloto, me senté y volví a agradecer.

Pude sentir el auto gruñir bajo de mí luego de que Shaoran entrará y colocará la llave en su lugar. Con una gran velocidad, la vereda y la calle de su hogar habían evaporado de la vista, reemplazada por otras calles y casas que aparecían tan rápido como desaparecían.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos, Shaoran? —Logré preguntar, ya que la curiosidad en estos momentos le ganaban a cualquier otro sentimiento.

El auto seguía corriendo a una rapidez apremiante. Shaoran no me miró, siguió con los ojos fijos en la carretera. Pude ver como se tensaba, y como sus manos se agarraban con más fuerza del volante.

Tragué saliva… ¿Por qué tardaba en contestar? ¿Me quería ignorar? ¿Qué pasaba? _No comprendo… Me siento insegura, _reflexioné en mi mente, con resignación. Hasta ahora, había sentido todas las sensaciones posibles, menos inseguridad.

—Bien. Eso quisiera saber yo, a que calle —Respondió luego de un buen rato—. Pero, en sí, estamos yendo a tu hogar.

Eso… bueno… ¿Qué?

¿Había dicho… a… a… mi hogar? ¿A ese apartamento? _¡¿Por qué?! _Troné en mi mente. No… No quería encontrarme con papá, ni con Rika. ¡Y menos con mi hermano! ¿Qué sucedería si Touya también esta allí?

_Tampoco quiero dejar a Shaoran, _acepté casi automáticamente. Su madre, su prima… _él_. ¡No quería abandonarlos así como así!

—Pero… Iré al hospital, a ver a tu madre… y… seguiremos viéndonos, al igual que también seguiré viendo a Meiling —Intenté afirmar, pero sonó como la duda misma.

Bien, si era una molestia para él, no estaría más en su casa, pero los seguiría viendo ¿No era así? No era tan malo después de todo… _Sigo insegura_, me di cuenta y me lo dije en mi interior, algo dolida.

—No, Sakura. No quiero eso —Musitó, y no entendí el sentimiento con el cual salieron todas sus palabras—. Quiero que sigas tu vida como antes de qué tomará el taxi. No quiero que me busques. Ni que te preocupes por mi madre, ni por mi familia. _Y menos por mí _—la última oración la escuché por poco, ya que la dijo para sí mismo—.

Algo se quebró dentro de mí.

No fui capaz de hablar. Miré hacía adelante aterrada. Cada metro que el auto recorría, era un segundo menos de los pocos minutos más que podría pasar con él.

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Los cerré, y algunas se me deslizaron por las mejillas. Por suerte, todo estaba lo bastante oscuro para que no lo notara. _Pero lo notará. _Era seguro, pero ¿Mis lágrimas cambiarían algo? No. Absolutamente nada.

Era tan absurdo todo. ¡Si no lo hubiese besado, no estaría pasando por esto! Él sólo se sentía culpable, quería que recuperara mi vida cotidiana. ¿Cómo explicarle que lo quería a él en ella? Sólo se sentiría peor y querría regresarme con más urgencia.

—Sakura… —Me llamó, pero pareció más un gemido que alguna otra cosa—. Dime tu dirección, por favor —Su voz pareció quebrarse cuando me lo rogó.

_Esta pidiendo que no se lo haga más difícil. _Confirmé. Entonces se lo haría fácil. Haría todo, con tal de hacerlo sentir mejor, aunque él no tenía la culpa de nada.

Abrí mis parpados y no lo miré. Me aclaré la garganta silenciosamente. Lo que menos quería en ese momento es que mi voz sonara herida (Aunque me pareciera imposible). Eso lo haría sentir peor.

_Dile la dirección ahora. No sabe a donde conduce, esta dando vueltas. _Me ordené. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría por vergüenza, una parte de mí consideró la posibilidad de darle indicación una por una, de una manera lenta, para que tardara más.

…Y poder estar a su lado aunque sea unos minutos más.

—Ve hasta el parque pingüino —Le ordené.

Me sorprendió la fortaleza que salió impregnada en mi voz. Pero una parte de mí se lo esperaba, yo haría todo lo posible para aliviar su dolor. De repente, cuando entendí que eso era todo lo que mi interior pedía a gritos, quise bajar de su auto lo más rápido posible.

Alejarme, desaparecer. Mientras más rápido olvidara lo sucedido, su consciencia más limpia estaría. _Me bajaré en el parque… y… y… _En mi mente no pude concluir la frase.

…_Adiós. _

La simple palabra parecía ser una daga que comenzó a clavarse más y más profundo cada segundo que pasaba. _¡Deja de llorar! Eso es peor para él. _Me dije al darme cuenta que mis mejillas estaban empapadas.

Pero mi corazón pareció dejar de latir cuando a lo lejos, pude ver el parque. Y de repente, la orden que me había dado hacía sólo unos pocos instantes, parecía querer destruirse a ella misma.

_¡No! Haré todo lo que sea posible para hacer sentir bien a Shaoran. _Me repetí.

—Ahora. ¿Por dónde? —La voz de Shaoran era sólo un murmullo con un revoltijo de emociones impregnada en ella. Ni me moleste en intentar separar cada sentimiento de esa mezcla, sabía que era una misión imposible.

—Déjame ahí. En el parque. Vivo cerca, puedo caminar.

Mi voz fue clara. Hasta llegue a pensar que él especularía que estaba enfurecida y que quería alejarme de su lado lo más rápido posible.

_Si sólo supiera. _Suspiré.

—Pero es de noche —dijo con desaprobación—, es peligroso.

—Y lo seguirá siendo siempre, Shaoran. La vida está llena de peligros ¿No crees? Esta sólo será una de las tantas veces en las cuales me podrá pasar algo —Dije, casi sin pensarlo—. Lo siento, me retracto: La vida _es _un peligro… y una locura, también.

Lo pude escuchar respirar agitadamente. Luego me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, arrepintiéndome. _¡Una locura! _Bufé. Parecía que mi mente me jugaba una jugarreta, ¡Me había ordenado no hacerle más mal, y le insinuaba que la vida estaba llena de locuras, como para que decidiera no alejarme de la suya!

El auto se estacionó a un lado del parque pingüino. Miré mis manos, no quería ver nada más. Suspiré y posé mis ojos en la puerta, llevando mi mano a la manija, para abrirla y salir.

—Sakura…

Volteé sin pensarlo y no pude evitar sorprenderme al verlo tan cerca de mí, inclinado sobre mi asiento.

Deje de respirar mientras sentía que mi corazón me agredía, repentinamente, latiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Juntó sus labios con los míos en un movimiento rápido, delicado, suave. Con seguridad comenzó a moverlos contra los míos. Tardé en reaccionar, pero no me quede atrás.

Profundizó el beso, inspeccionando cada una de las partes de mi boca con rudeza. Coloque mis manos sobre su cabello, enredándolo entre mis dedos e intentando de atraer más su cuerpo contra el mío.

Este era un beso diferente al anterior: Era seguro, rudo, completo. No era tan tierno, ni tan suave como el otro. Era distinto, pero no por eso deje de debutarlo.

Pero su sabor delicioso estaba condimentado con… ¿Dolor?

Posicionó sus manos en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, presionándome contra su cuerpo casi con violencia. Pero sus manos cálidas y suaves estaban lejos de ser violentas.

…_Es un beso de despedida. _Descifré con amargura. _¡Basta! Sólo agrandará la herida de ambos, _lloriqueé en mi interior, apagando mis movimientos contra su boca.

Él también dejo de moverlos, y dejó caer sus manos, alejándolas de mi cuerpo. Lo imité.

—Lo siento —Susurró contra mis labios, antes de alejarse y dejar una distancia razonable entre nosotros.

No supe si se refería a todo en general, o al reciente beso. Asentí y volví a posicionar mi mano en la manija, para empujar de ella y abrir la puerta.

Salí del auto y miré hacía el suelo.

—Adiós —Murmuré cuando cerré la puerta.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**——**Siete meses después**——**.**

—¿Señorita? ¡Señorita! —Llamó alguien.

—Oh… ¿Amh? —Pregunté, despertándome de mi ensoñación.

Levanté mi rostro de mi mentón, y a la vez apoyé mi antebrazo en el escritorio. Miré fijamente a la persona que me llamaba.

Era una mujer no de muchos años más que yo. De cabello negro y largo, el cual llevaba recogido con un moño. Sus ojos amatistas me interrogaban con curiosidad y diversión. Tenía facciones angulares, finas, perfectas.

Su vestido floreado danzaba levemente ante la brisa. Su piel era blanca como la cal y lucía increíblemente suave y frágil. Eso era justamente la imagen que daba: Una niña no tan niña, completamente frágil.

Se llevo la mano a la frente, acomodándose un mechón de su cabello negro como la noche que se había salido de su lugar. Me sonrió afablemente. Le agradecí internamente, no era la primera vez que me quedaba pegada a mis pensamientos, y no todos reaccionaban tan amigablemente.

_Eres un desastre, _suspiré resignada, _no sé como Chiharu no te despide aún._

—Lo siento mucho, señorita. ¿Desea sacar turno? —Le pregunté amablemente.

Hizo un gesto con su mano, restándole importancia a mi torpeza, sin despegar aquella sonrisa blanca y dulce de su rostro.

—No se disculpe, no tiene importancia —Rió dulcemente, su risa era musical y angelical ¡Todo en ella parecía perfecto! —. No, más bien vengo a un turno —Su sonrisa se amplió.

—Oh, de acuerdo —Asentí, mientras fijaba mi mirada en el computador que se hallaba delante de mí y haciendo una maniobra, abrí el programa donde estaban las listas de pacientes —. Disculpe, ¿Me podría dar su ficha y decir su nombre, por favor?

Asintió divertida, rebuscando algo en su cartera azulada, revolviendo las cosas. A los pocos instantes, sonrió triunfal y sacó una ficha.

—Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji —Aclaró mientras me entregaba su ficha—. Tengo turno para las dieciocho (18:00hs) con la Psicóloga Chiharu Mihara.

Le sonreí dulcemente. No quería ser grosera, así que preferí ignorar el hecho de que la última aclaración era algo obvia. El establecimiento era prácticamente de Chiharu.

Y yo era su secretaria. Secretaria de una de las más fantásticas psicólogas de muchísimos kilómetros a la redonda. ¿Grandioso, eh? La más torpe y distraída estudiante de psicología había sido llamada por su reciente maestra para trabajar junto a ella.

Chiharu Mihara había entrado a la docencia —sin abandonar su trabajo atendiendo pacientes— para hacerles entender a los alumnos lo importante que era este trabajo y enseñarles a apreciarlo.

Eso había sido exactamente hacía seis meses. Todos los alumnos se habían quedado alumbrados con la joven psicóloga reconocida nacionalmente. Y también con lo severa que era. A todos le había costado aprobar su parte. ¡Y no todos lo habían hecho!

Chiharu me había evaluado con exigencia especial, que llegue a pensar que no le agradaba. Pero la mujer de los treinta y pocos un día me había sonreído, ofreciéndome aquél trabajo a fin de trimestre.

Por lo tanto, seguía mis estudios por la mañana —ella me había ayudado a cambiar los horarios— y algunos días de la semana me encontraba una parte de la tarde y un poco de la noche sentada en su establecimiento, cumpliendo el rol de su secretaria.

—Sí. Tenemos diez minutos de retraso, señorita Daidouji —Declaré luego de fijar algunas cosas en mi computador—. Pero Chiharu la atenderá. Tome asiento, por favor.

Me sonrió radiantemente.

—No es problema, esperaré. Gracias —Asintió y se dirigió a la otra punta de la habitación y tomó asiento. La observé sacar un libro de su cartera y ponerse a leer concentradamente.

Suspiré, y observé su ficha.

«Nombre: Tomoyo Daidouji. Edad: 21.

Profesión: Estudiante de diseño de modas. Camarera.»

También había otros datos, como domicilio, número de teléfono y cosas por el estilo.

No me sorprendió su corta edad, me esperaba que fuera un año o dos mayor que yo. Este verano cumpliría veinte, por lo tanto no me llevaba tanto.

Suspiré, y admití para mis adentros que había sufrido un poco de envidia al verla. Su cabello negro hacía que sus ojos violetas resaltaran de la forma que cualquier mujer quisiera que hagan sus ojos. Su tez blanca hacía un perfecto contraste con su pelo, y sus facciones eran perfectas, deseables. Tenía el cuerpo de una modelo de pasarela. _Curvas_. Yo carecía de estas, lo que hizo mi envidia más dolorosa.

_Te duele por que no eres guapa, _me dije con resignación, _ver a alguien tan hermosa no es sano para tu pobre mentecita y tu cuerpo nada llamativo. _

Nunca me habría preocupado mucho por mi físico, a decir verdad. Mi cuerpo era normal. Demasiado normal. Aburrido. Era delgada y completamente común.

Lo único que realmente llamaba la atención en mí eran mis ojos esmeraldas. Suspiré.

¿Por qué esto nunca me había preocupado, y ahora, siento un gran peso por mi carencia de hermosura? _Tú sabes la razón, _me dije al fin. Y era la verdad. Lo sabía.

Sabía que la razón que _él_ me hubiera sacado de su vida hacía siete meses no era por mi exterior —aunque sin duda, ello no había ayudado en nada—. Si no, más bien, la situación. Él no creía que fuese sano para una mujer común —aunque yo no cumplía ese requisito— enamorarse de su 'secuestrador'.

Y… ¿En tres días? ¿O en dos? _Dos y medio, creo. _Suspiré. Enamorarse en dos días no era mi plan. ¡Y de mi 'secuestrador'! Yo no era común, pero él no lo había comprendido.

Pero, se le ocurrió devolverme a mi monótona e insufrible vida. ¡Vaya gracia!

Me molestaba recordar todos los días lo que había sucedido. Odiaba que su despedida se reprodujese en mi mente una y otra vez, como a un video que se le pone _replay_. Me dolía. ¿Por qué demonios no podía olvidarlo? ¿Cómo Shaoran ya lo habrá hecho?

_Por que eres una tonta_, afirmé. Sin duda, no había nada que me doliera tanto como ese _adiós. _Ni cuando entré a mi apartamento, y observé a mi padre durmiendo en el sofá, con el sufrimiento tallado en cada uno de sus rasgos. Estaba abatido.

Definitivamente, eso me había causado culpa. Una culpa filosa, lo admitía. Pero en cambio, la despedida con Shaoran, había sido el dolor mismo.

Ni cuando al dejar caer todas mis cosas al suelo, y Rika apareció saliendo de mi habitación, con los ojos soñolientos, irritados por las lágrimas. Ninguna situación se comparaba con el dolor que todavía sentía en el cuerpo por Shaoran.

Recordaba momentos dolorosos después de eso. Por ejemplo, el abrazo que me dio Rika al verme, qué sólo me transmitió dolor y preocupación; cuando mi padre se despertó y una sonrisa débil se dibujo luego de abrazarme, feliz. Me sentí mal por no poderles transmitir la misma alegría y romper a llorar frente a ellos.

Porque sin duda, ellos eran los que menos se merecían haberme visto llorar. Pero me hice la fuerte y pedí un poco de soledad. La cual me concedieron, heridos por verme así. ¡Ellos me apreciaban y yo sólo les daba tristeza!

Aunque, si había un momento que podía competir con la despedida de Shaoran —pero no ganarle— había sido cuando papá había telefoneado a Touya, para tranquilizarlo y decirle que yo me encontraba bien, a los pocos minutos, mi hermano ya estaba tocando la puerta de mi apartamento. ¡Y yo no tenía idea que él estaba en Tomoeda!

Fue tonto de mi parte haber pensado que iba a hacerme caso cuando le dije que estaba bien, que no tomara el vuelo. ¡Ja! ¿Iba a creerme? ¡Vamos, era Touya!

Su silencio se había clavado en mi pecho. Su silencio llenó de dolor, preocupación y… desilusión. Lo había decepcionado otra vez. Decepcionado de nuevo a mi hermano. Justo cuando comenzaba a confiar en mí nuevamente.

Suspiré y oculté mi rostro entre mis manos. Todo ya había pasado, no tenía caso volver a ponerme mal. _Es que nunca me mejore de eso, _me recordé.

Pero, no tenía derecho a ponerme mal. Habían personas que trataban de seguir adelante después del dolor que les había echo sufrir. ¡Era una basura!

Aparte, yo tenía —y nada merecido— a una amiga que me consoló y estuvo a mi lado cuando me digne a contarle la verdad: Rika. La dulce Rika, que me abrazó y en ningún momento me reprochó mi locura.

—Disculpe, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Una voz me llamó, preocupada y avergonzada.

Levanté el rostro de mis manos, para encontrarme con el de Tomoyo. Sus ojos mostraban sincera ansiedad. Le sonreí, en gesto de que no había de que preocuparte.

—Sí, estoy bien. Muchas gracias.

—Le puedo traer un vaso de agua, si gusta. Luce un poco mal. ¿En serio se siente bien?

Me conmovió su preocupación. Me sentí un poco mal al mentirle diciéndole que me encontraba bien, cuando en realidad quería desaparecer de una vez.

¿Pero, que le podía decir? ¿Que me había enamorado profundamente de un hombre al que había conocido poco y que me había sacado de su vida?

Asentí, y le regale una sonrisa, sincera y tenue.

—Es muy amable, pero por favor, no se preocupe. Sólo estoy algo cansada.

Asintió algo desconfiada, pero suspiró resignada y se propuso volver a su asiento.

Fije la vista en mi computador, a un borde donde decía la hora. Volví mi vista hacía la figura de Tomoyo.

—Espere, señorita Daidouji —Llamé, levantando la voz, pero no demasiado.

Ella se volvió hacía mí. Amablemente se dirigió nuevamente hacía mi escritorio.

—Llámeme Tomoyo.

Le sonreí.

—De acuerdo, Tomoyo. ¿Puede esperar ahí un momento, por favor? Ahora mismo iré a tocar la puerta de Chiharu, creo que ya es hora de su turno.

Asintió agradecida mientras me levantaba del asiento, dispuesta a ir a tocar la puerta donde ahora estaba mi jefa y profesora.

Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió. Dónde salió el hombre que había entrado último, siendo despedido por Chiharu. Cuando ella me vio, me sonrió y asintió. Adivinando lo que iba a venir a preguntarle.

Me volví para indicarle a Tomoyo que entrará. Ésta me siguió hasta la puerta, dónde entró y me agradeció. Pude escuchar cómo se saludaba con Chiharu.

Luego de eso, el día pasó como todos los demás en aquel establecimiento. Ya casi no había más gente, cuando me dispuse a irme. Ya que en unos pocos minutos entraría la otra secretaria, que generalmente se ocupaba de los horarios más nocturnos.

Ordené todo en mi cartera y deje todo en su lugar para la llegada de la encargada de ese turno. Cuando vi que Tomoyo había abandonado el salón, entré para despedirme de Chiharu.

También me despedí de Tomoyo cuando pase por su lado, mientras rebuscaba algo en su cartera.

—Adiós, Tomoyo —Le regalé una sonrisa cálida, la cual me devolvió.

—Cuídate, Sakura —Me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre. ¿De dónde lo sabía? Yo no tenía esos cartelitos que se pegan en la ropa diciendo mi nombre y apellido.

Pero no le di demasiada importancia, quizá se lo habría mencionado Chiharu. Eso no tenía interés.

—Sabes qué puedes pedir turno cuando llegue Nakuru, es la encargada de este turno ¿De acuerdo? —Asintió—. Bien, nos vemos otro día, Tomoyo —Me despedí con la mano.

Me encaminé hacía la salida. Había sido un día agotador y el sol se estaba por ocultar en unos momentos, y no deseaba quedarme dormida en medio de la calle.

Esperaba que Nakuru llegará pronto. Aquella mujer que estaba cerca de la edad de Chiharu era algo impuntual. Estaba hacía más tiempo que yo en este trabajo. Varias veces mi jefa había perdido los nervios con ella.

—Sakura —Me llamó Tomoyo, me paré en seco cuando se me adelantó—. Quiero decirte algo.

La miré y le sonreí, alentándola a seguir. Algo nerviosa, me devolvió la sonrisa y se dispuso a expresar lo que tenía que decir.

—Los dolores del corazón son mucho más graves que los físicos, no los subestimes —Me dijo, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse.

¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a esa mujer? ¿Qué intentaba de decirme con eso?

Me quedé estática, por lo tanto no le pude preguntar que quiso decir con eso. Suspiré. Algo molesta por que la frase me trajo el recuerdo de lo indecisa que estuve hacía seis meses.

Solté una risita irónica cuando me acordé de esa vez que estuve frente al hospital donde estaba Ieran, ya que quería saber su estado, pero me fui rápidamente como una cobarde antes de entrar.

Salí del establecimiento, y comencé a caminar. El viento se arremolinó contra mí, y me di cuenta de que hacía demasiado frío. No estaba desabrigada, llevaba una campera de lana bien calentita. Pero igual sentía mucho frío.

Miré fijamente la calle, y sonreí cuando vi que un taxi llegaba para auxiliarme. El lugar donde trabajo estaba bastante más lejos de mi hogar de lo que estaba la universidad. Así que diariamente me iba en taxi, o en autobús. Hasta había veces que me pasaba a buscar mi padre, cuando estaba de paso en algún lugar.

Ignoré el dolor punzante que me causaba el recuerdo del taxi de hacía unos meses. Ese que me había llevado a enamorarme y a sufrir. Rápidamente, cuando este paró a mi lado, me apresure a abrir la puerta y subirme por una de las puertas traseras.

Cuando al fin estuve dentro del automóvil, cerré la puerta y me saqué la campera, suspirando con tranquilidad ante el repentino ambiente de calor que hacía dentro del vehículo.

—Al parque pingüino, por favor —Indiqué, con una sonrisa amable, sin fijarme en el hombre que estaba al volante.

Pero el auto no se puso en marcha.

—Bien, veo que vives en el mismo lugar —Aquella voz hizo que casi se me parara el corazón.

Fijé la vista en el espejo retrovisor, para encontrarme con un par de ámbares que me observaban atentamente.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y volví a abrirlos, pero ya no miré el espejo retrovisor. Miré fijamente mis piernas, intentando de escapar de su mirada.

—Has tardado demasiado —Ignoré el hecho de que lo extrañaba demasiado, y deseaba tirarme encima de él.

Me presioné fuertemente contra la puerta cuando vi que el hacía una maniobra para abandonar el asiento del piloto, y ubicarse a mi lado sin tener que salir del auto.

—Dame un poco de crédito, he conseguido un taxi —Dijo con sarcasmo.

—Dime que no lo has robado, por favor —Le devolví el sarcasmo.

—Sólo lo he pedido prestado.

No pude evitar lanzar una risita nerviosa y fijar mi vista en sus ámbares, que me miraban con intensidad.

Eso me recordó la frustración que sentí los días que estuve junto a él. Al no poder descubrir las emociones que se hacían presentes en sus ojos.

Me sonrojé cuando vi que me sonreía dulcemente, y se acercaba a mí, para aprisionarme contra la puerta y su cuerpo.

—Siempre me ha puesto nerviosa no poder descubrir las emociones que se muestran en tus ojos —Lancé, y pude ver el gesto de satisfacción cuando sintió mi aliento chocar contra su piel.

Su sonrisa se amplio, mientras acariciaba mi mandíbula con sus labios, de una manera tan dulce que me hizo estremecer de placer.

—Lo siento.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que la misma frustración volviera con una ola todavía más fuerte que la anterior. Sus labios seguían bailando por mi rostro, suaves, cálidos.

—Estoy harta de tus lamentos —Murmuré con sinceridad.

Rió, mientras terminaba su recorrido por mi rostro, y posicionaba sus labios sobre los míos.

Recorrió con su lengua todo mi paladar, y eso fue demasiado fuerte para mí. Olvide absolutamente todo, y lo presioné más contra mí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Intenté hacer desaparecer un espacio inexistente, lo quería lo más cerca de mí posible, aunque ya no se pudiera más.

Sus labios se movían acompasadamente contra los míos. Se sentía tan, tan _bien_.

Más que bien. Excelente.

Me hundí con suavidad, hasta que acabé completamente recostada en los asientos traseros, y él arriba mió, pero procuraba que yo no tuviera que soportar su peso, pero aún así, se sentía genial sentir una leve presión de su cuerpo contra el mío.

Se separó levemente de mí y una sonrisa divertida se formó en su rostro.

—No en un taxi, por favor. Hay lugares más cómodos.

Me sonroje furiosamente, pero aún así, lancé unas risitas furtivas, mientras él depositaba un beso en mi cuello.

Acaricié su cabello chocolate con suavidad. Había olvidado lo suave y adictivo que era. _Adictivo._ Esa palabra iba bien con él. Él me hacía adicta.

—¿Cómo te enteraste que estaría aquí? —No pude evitar preguntar cuando al fin pude pensar un poco.

—Tomoyo. Es la novia de mi mejor amigo, Eriol —Murmuró, sin darle mucha importancia—. Cuando te mencioné, dijo que tu nombre se le hacía conocido. Hasta que recordó que eras la secretaria de su psicóloga.

Eso fue tan inesperado que me hizo lanzar unas risitas.

Ahora podía entender la frase que me había dicho.

—¿Es qué esperabas que vaya por ti, verdad? —Reí con fuerzas ante la idea.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Era una posibilidad. Lo deseaba, aunque no lo admitiría —Murmuró, cuando al fin sus labios se volvieron a encontrar con los míos.

Nuestros labios parecían conocerse de toda la vida, parecían tener experiencia ya, aunque sólo se hubieran encontrado pocas veces.

Reí levemente, y me preparé para volver a inspeccionar su boca, una vez más.

Él era mi todo. Era una locura, lo sabía. Pero aún así. Lo amaba.

Y eso no cambiaría. No cambiaría jamás.

¿Quién iba a pensar que las cosas terminarían así? Pues yo no lo había esperado. No lo esperaba, pero me encontraba increíblemente feliz de eso.

—Te amo. ¿Sabes? —Susurró, separándose levemente de mí.

—Parece que me hubieras leído la mente. Pues yo también te amo, Shaoran.

No sentí vergüenza, y volví a juntar nuestros labios.

Podría pasar mucho tiempo, y estaba segura que esto no cambiaría. No cambiaría la intensidad de nuestros besos, y menos nuestros sentimientos.

El amor es algo loco ¿No es así? Estaba lo suficientemente _lúcida_ para entenderlo.

* * *

Bueno. Vamos a ser directos: No me gusto. xD Pero en fin, espero que a ustedes sí. **Pase todo este sábado sentada en la PC terminándolo. **Así que denme un poco de crédito xD. Se qué quizá estuvo bastante seco, que esperaban más, o no sé. O falto algo. Aclaraciones sobre Ieran o la familia Li. Realmente lo lamento, si el tiempo me da (Comenzaré la escuela) haré un epílogo donde aclare todo lo insustancial, que en realidad no afecta demasiado, pero lo siento incompleto.

Les cuento, el lunes comienzo la escuela, como ya sabran, y en lugar de disfrutar este sábado terminé la novela XD. No quiero hacer un epílogo -Gruñidos-, por qué no hubo prefacio =P. Pero bueno, si sus reviews lo demandan, lo haré.

**Gracias a mi Gemela Igual Karli (L). **Por apoyarme, y darme ánimos *_* ¡Eres lo mejor, Karli! (Y talentosa, muy, muy talentosa). En autores favoritos esta '¡No sé bailar!'. Qué es una novela que vale la pena leer ;).

Por cierto, quiero comenzar una nueva novela. Les informaré luego. Estoy haciendo una de Inuyasha (InuKag). Y una larga de CCS (ShaoSaku). Pero, los terminaré antes de publicarlos, y prometó que valeran la pena. Y obviamente, no pasará lo que pasó en esta novela. ¡Lo siento! En fin, se cuidan, un besote.

Vane.

* * *


	8. Epílogo: Irrealmente Real

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: CCS PERTENECE A LAS DE CLAMP! Yo sólo creé una trama diferente (-:

Aquí epílogo para las que lo pidieron (: Aparte, yo me sentía incompleta. ¡Aquí va! Perdón por tardar.

* * *

**¿Secuestrada?**

Epílogo.

"Irrealmente Real"

—Más que bien. Todo va genial —Me sonrió ampliamente, llena de satisfacción.

Le devolví la sonrisa, en forma de demostrarle que me alegraba aquel hecho. En el último mes que había estado saliendo con Shaoran, había conocido más a fondo a Tomoyo y a Eriol, su novio. Y había sido grandioso, eran fantásticas personas.

Tomoyo se había ganado mi afecto rápidamente, que un día me llegué a sorprender a mí misma dándome cuenta que era mi mejor amiga. No por que fuera imposible, claro; si no por la rapidez que había llegado a serlo.

Mi vida se había vuelto perfecta.

Y ni hablar de la alegría que me azoto esa mañana, cuando Tomoyo tomó su teléfono y llamó a mi apartamento, para ofrecerme tomar algo. Me pareció genial, y tenía mucha curiosidad por como iban las cosas con Eriol.

Y ella no había dejado de repetir las palabras "genial" y "maravilloso" para describir su relación. Era fabuloso saber que las personas a las cual apreciaba también estuvieran pasando un momento dulce.

—Ya, escúpelo. No querrás que hable sólo de mi vida, ¿o si? —Su sonrisa alumbraba todo alrededor. Reí.

—¿De que hablas, Tomoyo? —Me hice la inocente.

Elevó los ojos al cielo de forma divertida. Y luego se golpeó sin fuerza la frente, en forma de decir "Esta mujer".

—El trabajo, y mi vida, van muy bien —Respondí.

Me miró con curiosidad, mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Hice fuerza para presionar mis labios entre sí, y no largar a reír allí mismo como una demente. Ya sabía muy bien que eso no era lo que ella deseaba escuchar.

Tomé entre mis manos mi jugo de naranja, y bebí lentamente del sorbete. Sabía que cada segundo que pasaba la ponía más nerviosa. Ella era verdaderamente impaciente.

—Este lugar es el mejor —Dije alejándome levemente del sorbete—, ¿Ordenamos algo para comer? —Dije intentando evitar las risas que querían escapar de mis labios.

Su mirada asesina me hizo estremecer levemente.

—De acuerdo. De acuerdo. No te alarmes —La calmé.

Sonrió triunfante. Ya que la batalla la había ganado sin tener que presionarme, no con palabras, por lo menos.

—Bien. Todo va genial entre Shaoran y yo —Le sonreí—. El es una persona genial, es muy dulce y siempre esta cuando lo necesito.

» Es un caballero. Mi padre lo acepto con gusto ¿Sabes? Es más, creé que es genial. Se llevan espléndidamente. Y mi hermano… bueno, él es otro tema. Demasiado sobre protector, no acepta que su _hermanita _—dije con disgusto aquel diminutivo— ya tenga novio. Pero, creo que ya esta aceptándolo… de a poco.

» Meiling, bueno, ella me ahogo con sus abrazos cuando volví a verla. Y justo esa noche que nos reencontramos, estaban todos sus familiares —susurré con incomodidad, había sido una gran sorpresa encontrarme con todos allí—, festejaban que Ieran había vuelto a casa. Me alegro mucho, ya que yo no tenía ni noticias de ella.

» Sus hermanas… Bueno… Ellas son… Bien —suspiré—, todas son unas personas maravillosas. Divertidas, simpáticas, son geniales. Pero… Bueno. Fuutie es la más callada, muy madura; pero también muy sonriente. Shiefa es la más aniñada e inocente. Así que ellas dos no me causaron problemas… —Murmuré.

Tomoyo me miró sin comprender.

—Feimei es muy… insinuante. Varias veces murmuró indirectas sobre… ya sabes, Shaoran y yo… —Me puse roja y empecé a balbucear de la vergüenza—. Bueno, pero por lo menos lo hace indirectamente —Apremié—. Fanren, bueno, no. Ella lo dice sin indirectas. Lo lanza como si estuviera hablando del tiempo —Comenté incomoda.

» Es bastante… incomodo. Ya sabes, me suben los colores al rostro, y balbuceo como una estúpida mientras todos se ríen. Menos Shaoran, él también se pone incomodo, pero puede mantener la postura, a diferencia de mí.

Tomoyo se rió divertidamente. La miré de forma envenenada, lo que la acalló rápidamente, pero me miró de forma divertida.

—Dame ejemplos.

La miré suplicante, no deseaba repetir lo que Fanren decía. Era muy… ¿Incómodo? ¿Ya he dicho esa palabra? _La he repetido veinte veces._

Ella negó con la cabeza, no queriendo cumplir lo que me ruego le pedía. Suspiré, y todavía roja, comencé:

—Bueno. Fanren no tiene cuidado, ni aunque este Ieran frente nuestro… Es… Es… Es una sexópata. Todo el tiempo. El otro día murmuró algo sobre Kama supla, o algo así. No lo recuerdo bien. Lo único que sé es que fue horrible.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior, mientras las ganas de reír como una psicópata la atacaban sin delicadeza. La miré, y le dije "Ríe, no tengas cuidado" con la expresión.

Sus risas retumbaron en mis tímpanos de forma desenfrenada. Suspiré. Quizá era sólo yo, que no le veía la gracia.

No, definitivamente no era así. Fanren era una pervertida.

—En fin —dijo luego de calmarse y darle unos tragos a su jugo—, creo que es hora que me vaya —me sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya? Es demasiado rápido…

—Luego hablamos —Dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba su cartera. Comenzó a alejarse rápidamente— ¡Adiós, Sakurita! —Se despidió sin voltear mientras se alejaba.

Suspiré. Tomoyo era demasiado extraña para mi pobre capacidad de comprensión. Sonreí, ella era así ¿O no? Y era genial.

Suspiré, y jugueteé con mi vaso —ya vacío— de jugo.

Pero algo cálido cubrió mis ojos, por unos momentos. ¿Unas manos? Rápidamente coloqué las mías sobre las que me tapaban, y sonreí.

Con mis dedos comencé a trazar una textura sobre aquellas cálidas y suaves manos que conocía tan bien.

—Esto no es divertido. Ya sabes que soy yo —Dijo aquella voz musical que tanto quería con una fingida decepción.

Ahora entendía por que Tomoyo se había alejado casi corriendo de mí. ¡Lo había visto acercarse! Luego se lo agradecería.

Reí. Las manos se alejaron de mí, y rápidamente sentí unos labios acariciar mi cuello.

Con una de mis manos acaricié su rostro. Rápidamente me alejé para poder voltear, y levantarme de la silla. Al verlo, sólo pude sonreír ampliamente y lanzarme a los brazos de mi atractivo y perfecto novio.

Mi vida era perfecta. ¿Lo había dicho?

Y todo lucía tan irreal. Pero no lo era. Era… _Irrealmente real_.

Sonreí ante mi pensamiento, y acuné mis labios entre los suyos.

* * *

¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo! Sí, faltaba algo. Y aquí está.

Muchas gracias a los reviews. Me despido. ¡Hasta la siguiente historia!

Jane.


End file.
